Healing His Heart
by kaela097
Summary: On the one year anniversary of Bart's death, Blair comes to realize how fragile Chuck's heart is. A continuation of my story, "This Time".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I told you all that I would change my mind. As predicted, I couldn't go cold turkey, but I believe I've settled on a compromise. I'll try updating once or twice a week instead of everyday. Let me know what you all think. **

**If you haven't read 'This Time', this story will make very little sense.**

**Without further delay. Here you go!**

Blair sat in her art history class as she doodled on her notebook as she listened to her professor drone on and on about some fabulously important painter from the Renaissance. To hear her professor tell it, every painter from the Renaissance was fabulously important. It was getting close to finals so Blair knew that she was supposed to be paying attention, but her mind was on something else . . . Chuck.

He'd been distant that morning when he had left for his day at the office. He didn't wake her for their usual quality couple time before he got ready for work. He hadn't even kissed her goodbye when he left the penthouse.

She called him during a break between her classes, but Eugenia said that he was in meetings and couldn't be disturbed. Even Eugenia had asked if everything was okay between her and Chuck because he was in a foul mood. He had apparently snapped at some cheeky remark that she always made when Chuck would walk into his office each morning.

"What's going on with you, Bass," Blair mumbled as she looked down at the doodle she'd been working on. "Blair Waldorf-Bass" the doodle read with an elaborate heart drawn around the words. Even despite her worry, she smiled at the words. It was inevitable. They would get married. They both knew it even though neither of them said the words out loud to each other.

She'd caught him on occasion while flipping through channels pausing a few moments longer on some silly bridal show. An engagement was a ways off, she knew. She told him repeatedly that she didn't even want to think about marriage until after she had started her career. She didn't know if she was using that as an excuse or a crutch because she knew a commitment like marriage terrified him.

He had silently agreed to her terms, although she hadn't figured that out yet. He'd wait until she was settled in her career. What that career was at the moment was a little hazy, but he was confident she would figure it out. She was Blair Waldorf after all.

"Hey, Blair, are you going to join us for drinks tonight?" Riley (a new friend of Blair's) inquired as she caught up with her in the hallway as she made her way to the limo that she knew Chuck would send for her. It was there to pick her up every day after she finished with classes.

Blair didn't stay in her dorm room anymore. It was still there for her to use to study, but she always made sure that she was home at Chuck's penthouse before he would go to bed. She didn't sleep well without Chuck next to her, and she knew it was the same for him.

"Not tonight," Blair shook her head, "I need to go home and yell at my boyfriend."

"What did he do now?" Riley inquired.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "But he yelled at his assistant today for no good reason, and he needs to be punished."

"Good luck with that," Riley laughed as she watched Blair bounce down the steps of the school and into the limo that was waiting right where it always did.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Waldorf," Arthur stated as he held the door open for Blair to get it, "How were your classes today?"

"Same as always," she shrugged, "Thankfully finals are next week, so most of my professors are doing reviews."

"Back to the penthouse?" Arthur inquired as she got into the limo.

"Yes, please," she nodded before he closed the door.

Usually on the drive back to Chuck's penthouse she would begin her schoolwork as the drive could take a while due to New York City traffic, but amazingly enough today she had been given no assignments to work on. She'd already done all of the required reading for the semester in each of her classes, and she was fairly confident that she would do well on her finals the next week even if she didn't spend the weekend studying, which was her plan.

She happened to notice the newspaper that Chuck must have left in the limo during his morning commute. She decided to read the headlines to see what was going on in the world. The business section had her freezing in her tracks. The headline solved her earlier mystery about what was wrong with her boyfriend. "One year later, Bass Industries is thriving!"

Of course! Today was the one year anniversary of his father's death. How could she have forgot?

"Arthur, does Chuck know what today is?" Blair inquired as she rolled down the glass partition to address Chuck's driver.

"Yes, Ms. Waldorf, he does," Arthur nodded solemnly. "He called the florist on the way to the office to have flowers delivered to his parents' graves."

"He didn't go himself?" she inquired.

"He didn't want to," Arthur shook his head.

"Is it too late to swing by his office?" she inquired as she looked at the window to try and determine where they were. There was a certain point during their drive where if they had already reached a certain road that it would take twice as long to get to his office if they turned around.

"About seven streets too late," Arthur replied, "Would you like me to try anyway?"

"No," she sighed as she began dialing Chuck's assistant. "Keep going to the penthouse. I'm going to have Eugenia send him home early. I'll have her arrange for another car to drive him home."

Arthur nodded with a smile as she rolled the window back up. He loved how much Blair cared about his long time boss. He'd been Chuck's driver for more years than he could remember, and it had been apparent that he'd been missing that element in his life for far too long.

"Eugenia, cancel all of Chuck's afternoon meetings and have one of the Bass fleet vehicles drive Chuck home immediately," Blair instructed Eugenia once she answered her call.

"You figured out what was wrong," Eugenia concluded.

"Yes," she confirmed, "It's the one year anniversary of Bart's death. I can't believe I forgot."

"Me either," Eugenia stated as she began typing a note in her calendar to remember for the following year. "He's got a pretty busy schedule today, but I should be able to move things around."

"Thank you," Blair responded gratefully, "Today isn't a good day for him to be around people or the life size portrait of Bart in his office."

"I'll call you as soon as I get him out the door," Eugenia stated as she began frantically working to rearrange her boss's schedule.

* * *

"What do you mean all of my afternoon appointments have been cancelled?" Chuck exploded as soon as Eugenia informed him of the rearranged schedule. He'd been locked up in his office for the past hour drinking from his father's private stock while trying to concentrate on the financial statement in front of him. He was a little passed tipsy at the moment but not quite buzzed.

"They've all been reschedule for later this week," Eugenia responded calmly.

"What the hell am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?" he snapped.

"Ms. Waldorf called and said that she was heading to the penthouse and that you should meet her there when you finish for the day," Eugenia stated, "Why don't you leave early for a change? You haven't taken so much as an afternoon off since you took over."

"Blair figured out what today was and had you rearrange my schedule, didn't she," he concluded with a depressed sigh.

He'd been trying to not let her or anyone else remember what the day was. He had been furious when he had opened up the business section of the NY Times to see the featured article headlining the anniversary. He had half a mind to buy the paper and fire the editor for the stunt. If only newspapers weren't such a bad investment these days, he would have.

"She did," Eugenia confirmed.

"While I hate that she's manipulating this, you're probably right, I should go home," Chuck sighed. Eugenia turned to leave his office. "Eugenia," he called out to halter her exit, "I'm sorry about blowing up at you earlier today. It was uncalled for."

"It's okay, Mister Bass, I know it's nothing personal," she assured him. There was a familiar twinkle in her eye, and he couldn't help himself but smirk.

"It's Chuck," he responded playfully, "Can you have a fleet car sent out front? I'm sure that Arthur is nowhere near available to come get me. He should be driving Blair home right about now, and traffic is always a nightmare for them."

"The car is already waiting," she assured him as she unpacked his briefcase before handing it to him. "No work this evening."

"You don't call going home to Blair work?" he teased as he stood up and took the briefcase to follow her out of his office.

"Not tonight," Eugenia chuckled.

"Then you don't really know Blair," he smiled as his assistant walked him to the elevator. "Call Blair and tell her I'm on my way. I should be home in fifteen minutes."

* * *

"Blair," Chuck called out solemnly as he stepped off the elevator into his penthouse. The blinds to his entire home had been drawn leaving the place in almost total darkness. The only light was coming from the fireplace in the main sitting room where Blair was laid out on a blanket in a black lace negligee.

"It's about time you got home," she cooed seductively as she watched him empty his pockets after he set his briefcase down on the table, "And make sure your phone is off tonight. No interruptions."

He quickly checked his phone before he sunk to the floor next to her, practically crawling the last few feet he needed to so that he could lay his head in her lap. He'd been fighting his emotions since he stepped out of the fleet limo he'd taken home. Tears began to fall heavily at the realization of what today had meant for him. It was the first time since he'd broken down in her arms after the funeral that he allowed himself to grieve for his father.

Blair didn't say a word as he continued to sob. She just gently caressed his forehead as his emotions played out. Her heart broke at the sight of his pain, but what was there to say really? They both knew how hard this was for him, but he also knew that he was safe with her. She'd never judge him for falling apart.

"I love you, Chuck," she whispered softly as his sobs finally seemed to soften. He turned onto his side so that his face was now buried into her abdomen, the thin lace allowing his heated breath to warm her stomach.

"This is the anniversary of the worst day of my life," he mumbled against the skin of her stomach as he slowly lifted the lace up her skin.

"I know," she responded as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I never would have gotten through it if you and Nathaniel hadn't been there," he replied, "I would have drunk myself into oblivion."

"I know," she repeated as she closed her eyes to push away the painful thought. He'd been close to the point of no return when she and Nate had found him before the funeral. They had gotten there just in time.

His lips began a gentle path across her stomach. She couldn't hide the soft moan that escaped her lips as his tongue dipped into her belly button. She could have sworn she felt his lips turn into a smile as he continued his gentle assault.

"I needed you so bad that day," he confessed.

"You had me then, and you definitely have me now. I'm not going anywhere," she assured him.

"I _**needed**_ you that day," he repeated, wanting her to understand exactly what he was saying.

"You could have had me," she responded as she caught his meaning as her eyes closed reflexively as his lips drifted higher up her torso to the underside of her breast, "I wouldn't have denied you."

"I couldn't allow myself to take you that day," he admitted, "As much as my body screamed at me to do so, I could never use you that way."

"I know," she whispered as her hands threaded into his hair, pulling lightly at the roots as his teeth scraped her skin. A hiss escaped from her lips as he sat up suddenly and lifted the thin piece of fabric off her body. She was naked before him other than the scrap of fabric that he generously called panties. What purpose they served other than to get in his way that the inopportune moments was beyond him, they were quickly discarded. "You're wearing too many clothes, Bass."

"We definitely need to fix that," he smirked as he quickly loosened his tie and shrugged out of his suit jacket as her hands went to work on the buttons of his shirt. His clothes quickly began to be thrown behind him as they came off. He desperately needed her, needed her comfort, her passion, her love. He needed all of the things he could never get from Bart.

"Chuck," she moaned as he laid her out on the blanket, hovering over her, his hands supporting his entire weight so their bodies were barely touching.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he groaned as he lowered himself down into her slowly. Her legs quickly wrapped themselves around his hips as she rose up to meet him.

"Whatever it was, Bass, I'm glad you did it," she smirked playfully as her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she pulled him closer. His arms were still supporting most of his upper body so that he wouldn't crush her, only their lower bodies were connected, but she didn't want that. She wanted to feel all of him, every last glorious inch of him against her.

"I love you," he stated as he finally allowed himself to let go as his arms finally caved under the strain. He kept repeating his love for her as they crashed into each other over and over. He would never know how long they lasted, but he did know the he had never lasted as long before. He couldn't get enough of her, and he never wanted it to end.

He felt her peak as he continued to thrust. She began encouraging him to let go, but he couldn't. He continued to push, bringing her quickly to the verge of her second peak.

"Let go, Chuck," she pleaded with him as she forced his eyes to connect with his, her hands tugging at his hair roughly, any harder and he knew he'd have a bald spot, but he didn't care.

He shook his head. "Not yet," he growled as she went flying over the cliff again. She had tears in her eyes now. He knew he wasn't physically hurting her, he never would, but she was in pain nonetheless.

Time continued to pass as he continued his journey. He had no destination in mind other than to keep going. He'd never felt anything quite as raw and passionate as what they were currently sharing.

"Chuck, please," she pleaded as he worked to bring her close to her third peak, "Let go this time, please." Tears were streaming down her face. The pain and the love in her eyes was what he needed as he finally allowed himself to let go with her.

"Are you okay?" he gasped as he felt her breathing return to normal. He was still gasping for air as if he'd run a marathon . . . perhaps this was his equivalent.

"Don't worry about me right now," she replied as she looked at him in concern as she brushed a bead of sweat from his brow, "Focus on yourself. Get your breathing under control. I don't want you having a heart attack on me."

"You're crying," he managed to stammer out.

"I'm okay," she assured him as she pushed the tears off her face before she slapped him in scolding, "Focus, Bass, breath deeper." She began breathing with him, encouraging him to take deeper breathes.

"I'm okay," he mumbled as he finally collapsed against her as his heartbeat finally began slowing.

She wanted to slap him, yell at him, threaten him that if he ever did that again that she'd kill him herself, but she didn't. They would talk about it later, but for now, she knew that he needed rest as his breathing evened out just before he fell asleep. She had just enough strength to roll them over so that he was not crushing her before she fell asleep on top of him as his arms came around her shoulders protectively.

**TBC. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Again, thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews. As a reward, I became inspired to write this and post it earlier than I had anticipated. Keep it up and I might have to start posting everyday again. Your reviews give me the encouragement to keep going.**

**Now on to your reward. . . **

Chuck awoke hours later. He couldn't even tell how long he had slept. It could have been days or hours or mere moments.

Blair was laying out across his chest, sound asleep. He felt physically exhausted, but his brain wouldn't allow him to fall back to sleep. He watched Blair's shoulders rise and fall rhythmically as she breathed in and out deeply in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered to let him now that she was dreaming, a happy dream he hoped, possibly of their future together.

He hadn't wanted her to figure out what day today was. He didn't want her to have to go back to that place. He remembered the terrified look in her eyes when she and Nate broke down his Palace suite door and found him nearly passed out on the floor at the foot of his bed with his shoes on the wrong feet. Even today, he didn't remember if it was just too much alcohol in his system or if he taken something and washed it down with massive amounts of alcohol.

Those days were still a haze, only certain moments stood out. Blair's terrified look being the first. The moment she told him that she loved him being the second, and the comfort he found in her arms later that night being the third. When he woke up in her arms after he somehow managed to find sleep for the first time since he got news of his father's death, turning to see how peaceful she looked, he knew he had to go away, for her. He'd hurt her if he allowed her to try and help him get through the grief.

He hated that memory because he left. He had hurt her by leaving, possibly more than if he had stayed, so much that it killed him. In reality, he shouldn't have left. It was the fear that kept him away from her. It was the fear that she would leave him like everyone else in his life that he loved had.

He knew he'd never be able to fully tell her how much he loved her. He tried to show her with gifts and his repeated declarations, but to him, even those fell short.

He sighed softly as he rolled her gently off him, reaching for a pillow to put under her head before he stood up and wrapped the blanket around her beautiful form so that she wouldn't miss his body heat. He kissed her forehead softly before he made his way into the bedroom to grab his robe. As an afterthought he grabbed hers too and laid it next to her before he went to the window and drew the curtain back so he could stare out at the city.

It had turned dark during their slumber. He smiled slightly as he watched the city lights dance below. Everything was so peaceful from this distance as if there were no problems in the world.

Time was standing still, it seemed. Even the city lights weren't moving at their normal pace. He didn't know how long he stood there before he felt her arms come around his waist from behind as she kissed his silk covered shoulder. He relaxed instantly into her embrace, enjoying her warmth as she molded her body into his.

"I thought you were asleep," he spoke softly as he pulled her in front of him so that she could view his city lights and he could put his arms around her waist. She had put the robe on, but his hands found the knot and undid it as he opened the robe so he could touch her skin.

"You should be," she stated as she leaned into his embrace, her hands caressing his forearms gently as her eyes reflexively closed under his gentle caresses that danced across her abdomen.

"I can't silence the voice in my head," he sighed as he nibbled lightly on her earlobe.

She quickly turned in his arms so she could look into his eyes. He groaned at the loss of being able to touch her bare skin.

"What do you need me to do?" she inquired as her arms went around his shoulders.

"You're already doing it," he assured her as he caressed the satin covering her back, "I just need you to be here with me. I was all alone after the accident happened. We both know how well that didn't work. I just need you."

"And I'm here," she sighed as she rested her head against his chest, taking comfort in the rhythmic beating of his heart. "We should talk about what happened earlier when we made love."

"What is there to talk about?" he inquired, trying to play it casual because even with her it was hard to talk about his feelings. He could now confess his love at any moment, but other emotions were still painfully hard to verbalize.

"You were like something that was possessed," she responded as she looked deeply in his eyes.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he panicked. His heart began to race at the possibility. It would kill him if he had.

"No," she assured him quickly, "You were as gentle as you always are . . . except on those occasions when I don't want you to be, but I was so afraid for you. Your eyes were wild. It was like you weren't with me; you had gone off to some faraway place."

"I was with you," he assured her as he cradled her head gently in his hands, "I felt every amazing second of it."

"And then you couldn't catch your breath," she continued as a tear spilled out onto her cheek. "I thought . . ." She couldn't even finish the sentence. The possibility was too painful.

"I'm okay," he assured her as he kissed her forehead.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" she inquired.

"We are talking about it, right now," he responded defensively.

"I mean about your father's death," she clarified.

"We have talked about that," he snapped as he pulled away, "My father was a bastard, remember. He was an emotionally closed off, horrible man that couldn't give his son any hint of the love he needed, nor the approval that he sought. We've discussed this!"

"Yes, we've discussed the man he was," she agreed, "But we've never discussed how you felt when he died."

"Do you want to know how I felt . . ." he challenged her as he took several steps away from her as he felt his temper reach a dangerous point. He felt that anger before and it usually ended with him throwing things or physically lashing out. Neither option was available to him at the moment. There wasn't anything around to grab on to and striking Blair wasn't going to happen. He'd never let himself go there. He'd leave for he let that happen. "I felt alone. He was the only person that I had in the world, and he was dead. Nate and I weren't in a good place. You and I were playing that stupid game of cat and mouse. I looked around and everyone that was around me, I had to pay for."

She flinched with each sentence he finished. His voice grew louder and louder as he went. She'd seen him angry before, but possibly never this angry.

"You aren't alone anymore," she whispered softly as she reached out a hand to him. It was a simple and true statement. She had meant to state it as a mere fact. She hadn't expected it to have the effect it did. As soon as the words registered and as soon as his eyes recognized the gesture, his entire body relaxed. The fury in his eyes was gone, replace by the unconditional love he felt for this brave and beautiful woman.

"No, I'm not," he spoke softly, his voice almost breaking with the emotion he felt, as he took her hand and pulled her back into his arms as his head buried into her shoulder. "And I never intend to be ever again. I've pushed too many people away because of my father. I need to stop. Help me."

She nodded as she felt his tears begin to moisten skin at her neck. Her tears fell along with his as she silently led him into their bedroom. She removed both of their robes before they laid down on the soft bed, his head resting comfortably against her chest as his sobs took a hold of him again. He was crying once more, but the sobs were more gentle this time. He wasn't shaking uncontrollably as he had been when he first got home. He wasn't gasping for breath anymore. If it was possible, she felt that his pain was slowly beginning to lessen.

"You'd think a year would make this easier," he stated as he sniffled, his crying subsiding for the moment at least.

"That's not how grief works," she stated as she shook her head.

"You aren't going to try and psychoanalysis me now that you've taken one semester of psych class, are you?" he inquired. There was a familiar teasing in his voice that warmed her heart.

"No," she chuckled softly, "But I do know the five stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you haven't worked through them all yet."

"I think I'm still stuck in anger," he agreed with a resound sigh.

"I know," she replied as she rhythmically rubbed his shoulder, "It's going to take time to work through all of your anger. You have seventeen years of it built up inside you. It's not going to go away just because he's gone, and it's okay to be angry at him. You don't have to feel guilty for that."

"There are some days when I think it would have been better if it had been me in that limo," Chuck stated.

"Don't say that," she snapped as her stomach dropped at his declaration, "I couldn't take losing you, ever."

"I love you," he proclaimed as he leaned up to capture her lips. There was desperation in him as he kissed her hard on the mouth. His lips were almost bruising as he sought hers out.

"I love you too," she gasped as she pulled away to breath.

"Do you really know how much I love you?" he groaned as he tried to reclaim his breath after their kiss, "Could you possibly know how much you consume me?"

"I know," she assured him as she cradled his head in her hands for a moment, "I know how much you love me because I know how much I love you. We're the same, Bass. We love the same. You don't have to prove your love to me. I see it everyday and accept it unconditionally." She reached out to link their fingers together.

"I'm going to marry you someday," he announced as he stared intently at their conjoined hands, realizing that something was missing from her hand, a ring . . . his ring.

"I know," she smiled as she saw what he was looking at.

"You are going to be mine forever," he proclaimed as he kissed her left ring finger where he knew one day he'd slip the perfect ring onto her finger. He'd finally spoken aloud the thought that he'd been having for months. It felt amazing, possibly more so because even though he hadn't asked, and she technically hadn't said yes, that was their future.

"I already am," she assured him before he captured her lips once more.

**TBC. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Again with the wonderful reviews . . . the best way to express my appreciation is to say THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I could shout it threw the computer, I would.**

**Less than two weeks until the season premiere! I can't wait!**

**For those of you that have read my other stories, you know I write mostly Chuck and Blair fluff. I pushed myself out of my comfort zone these past two chapters, but I have to return to my roots. **

**I have a few interesting ideas that generated from writing this chapter, so stay tuned. I don't think you'll have to wait too long.**

**Enjoy!**

"Tell me again why we're having Nathaniel and Serena over for dinner on a school night," Chuck stated the next evening as he dressed for dinner. It had been an exhausting day at the office mostly because he got zero sleep the night before after he woke up from their passion induced nap. They'd spent the entire night talking about their future and the few good memories he had of his father and of course, they made love repeatedly.

"Because you wanted me to help you stop pushing people away, remember," she smirked as she reached out to tie his bowtie.

"This couldn't wait a few days?" he inquired as he tried to stifle a yawn. He was annoyed that she even though she had the same amount of sleep as he did she looked as perfect and refreshed as she always did while he looked like a zombie from some lame horror film that Nathaniel used to make him watch.

"No," she shook her head, "Finals start next week so this is the last night we all have free for over a week, and then everyone scatters for the holidays."

"We haven't even talked about where we're going for the holidays," he reminded her. He'd asked her about it a few weeks ago right after Thanksgiving, but she had yet to give him anything that resembled a response.

"After finals," she prompted him.

"Do you already know where we're spending the holidays?" he inquired as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He could see the knowing sparkle in her eye. She was keeping something from him.

"After finals," she repeated as she continued to work his tie into the perfect bow.

"Blair," he pressed as he still her motion my capturing her wrists in his hands, "We have no secrets from each other."

"You're so cute to actually believe that," she smirked devilishly as she stepped back to admire her work before deciding that his tie wasn't quite straight and reached out to correct it.

"Blair," he tried to scold her. The word came out with more amusement than he had intended. She could only laugh in response. "What secrets are you keeping from me?"

"Where we're spending Christmas for starters," she grinned.

"Blair, this isn't fair," he stated as his arms snaked out and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, "I haven't had a decent Christmas since I was five. You can't not tell me where we're going to be spending it."

"Wait, what do you mean you haven't had a decent Christmas since you were five?" she repeated, her mischievously grin disappearing as she turned serious.

"Bart didn't do holidays," Chuck stated as his eyes filled with tears he desperately didn't want to shed, "Christmas had always been my mother's favorite holiday, so naturally Bart refused to celebrate it."

"Since you were five," she repeated in bewilderment, "That's so sad."

"It wasn't so bad," he tried to assure her, "At least I wasn't heart broken when Santa turned out not to be real."

"Does that mean you also didn't have an Easter bunny or a tooth fairy?" she inquired.

He shook his head to confirm her suspicions. Tears began to sting her eyes. She knew he'd had a rough childhood, but this was almost too much for her. She didn't even know what to say to that. She just pulled him into her arms and hugged him.

The elevator chime announcing the arrival of their guests broke through their silence. Blair wasn't ready to face their friends so she sent Chuck out to play host for a few moments while she collected herself.

"Nathaniel, Serena, arriving together, is there an announcement to be made tonight?" Chuck quipped as he shook his best friend's hand before Serena kissed his cheek.

"You're a funny man, Bass," Nate smirked.

"Where's Blair?" Serena inquired.

"She's finishing getting ready," he shrugged, "You know Blair, always taking forever and a day."

"I heard that Bass," Blair scolded as she joined the trio, accepting a hug from Serena as she shot an evil glare in his direction. Chuck smirked at her in response.

"Did you see the NY Times yesterday?" Nate inquired.

"Yeah," Chuck nodded solemnly.

"How much do you want to buy that paper and throw that editor out on the street?" he inquired with a knowing smirk.

"The thought has crossed my mind," Chuck admitted as Blair reached out to take his hand to comfort him.

"Mom was pretty distant yesterday too," Serena added, "She stayed in bed for most of the day. She wouldn't even let Rufus in to see her. After she got back from the cemetery, she just looked at the wedding picture of her and Bart for most of the day."

Chuck looked at Serena in surprise. He couldn't picture Lily as broken up about the anniversary as he had been. She was going to divorce him before the accident. He'd overheard her telling Rufus that very thing before they got the news.

"She said that you sent flowers," Serena added, "And that they were beautiful, especially the bouquet for your mom."

Chuck closed his eyes to try to fight the pain that was boiling over.

"Enough talk about that," Nate chimed in as he slapped his buddy on the back in assurance, "You mentioned a home cooked meal prepared by someone other than Blair, and I want to make sure that you kept your word."

Blair's jaw dropped in stunned silence at Nate's intentional dig at her cooking.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "I never said that," he responded defensively as he smacked Nate's chest, "Tell her, Nathaniel."

"He never said those words," Nate laughed as he tried to rub away the pain of Chuck's blow, "But I'm sure he was thinking them."

"I am not a bad cook," she responded defensively as she stood proudly with her hands on her hips.

"When have you ever cooked anything?" Serena inquired curiously.

"I made that lovely pumpkin pie on Thanksgiving," she insisted.

"Didn't Dorota come over and help you," Nate continued to laugh.

"Help her, she made the entire thing and then told Blair when to take it out. It still almost burned," Serena laughed.

"That was Chuck's fault," Blair defended herself as she tried to deflect the blame on to him. She hadn't counted on him throwing the blame back at her.

"How was it my fault?" Chuck smirked devilishly, "You hit me in the ribs and then began crying so hard that you almost forgot to take the pie out."

"It was still edible," she replied with a pout.

"It tasted wonderful," Chuck assured her as he wrapped his arms around her. She nudged him away playfully as she began smiling. She wanted to be mad at him for a few moments, but couldn't work up the anger to do so.

"Is everyone ready for finals?" Blair inquired as Chuck took her hand and led everyone to their dining room where dinner was being brought out.

"Don't remind me," Serena groaned, "I am so not ready for them."

"She always says that before a big test," Nate rolled his eyes in exasperation, "And then she aces them. Honestly, Serena, the blonde airhead act is starting to become a little tired."

Blair and Chuck exchanged an amused look. Was Nate's childhood crush on Serena finally wearing off?

"Serena, ask my beautiful girlfriend where we're going for Christmas," Chuck prodded her, hoping that Serena would take the bait and spill the secret.

Blair glared evilly at Chuck as Serena inquired if Blair had caved and spilled the beans. Luckily, she had stopped short of saying exactly where they were going.

"That's a good try, Chuck," Blair scolded him before assuring Serena that she was still keeping Chuck in the dark.

Chuck frowned that his little plot hadn't worked. Nate began laughing at the unsuccessful attempt. He shot his best friend a knowing look as if to say Chuck was so whipped. It was gratifying because the roles were now reversed and it was his turn to give his best friend the same look Chuck used to give to him while he was dating Blair. The tables were turned, and he was able to enjoy paying back his best friend for all the crap he put him through for all those years.

Dinner was just what Chuck needed to pull him out of the funk that had settled over him since the previous day. By the end of the night, Chuck was laughing effortlessly at the stories they were telling of their shared childhood.

"That wasn't me," Chuck laughed defensively as Blair accused him incorrectly of mudding up her white dress in elementary school, "That was all Nate. He threw the mud pie. I told him it wasn't a good idea."

"Throw me under the bus," Nate laughed as Blair sent a scathing look in his direction. It had been her favorite dress and it had been ruined because of him.

"It's about time the truth came out," he chuckled as she reached out to squeeze his hand in a gentle apology for how mean she was to him because of that incident, "I dealt with her wrath back then, you can deal with it now."

"It was Serena's idea," Nate responded defensively as he pointed at the quietly sitting blonde to his left.

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Serena squealed, her jaw dropping at Nate selling her out.

"Serena, you know how much I loved that dress!" Blair exclaimed, "Daddy brought me that dress from Paris after one of his business trips."

"He always did have fabulous taste," Chuck quipped as he kissed Blair's hand.

"Do you think he knew he was gay back then?" Nate asked as he turned suddenly serious.

The trio began to laugh hysterically at Nate's clueless expression. Even Blair was chuckling at his expense.

"Is that a yes?" Nate asked, looking for clarification as to why they were laughing. That of course had them all laughing even harder.

"Lay off the pot, Nate," Serena giggled as she nodded her head to give her confirmation, "You'll need all the brain cells you have left to finish Columbia."

"Daddy always knew he was gay. He was just denying it because he loved his family so much," Blair explained, beaming in happiness because she knew it to be the truth. He was happier now that he was finally with Roman, his true love, but a part of him was reserved just for Blair.

Chuck's sides began to hurt from all the laughing they had been doing. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed this much. He was happy again. That was because of Blair.

"God, it's late," Serena announced as she looked at her watch, "We've all got class tomorrow, and I've got to catch a flight to Providence first thing in the morning."

"Did you want to use the Bass jet?" Chuck offered, "I can have it ready in an hour."

"No, that's okay," Serena assured him, "I've got plenty of time to make my flight. My first class isn't until noon. Maybe next time though."

The foursome all stood up from the table and walked to the elevator.

"Before the next semester starts, we all need to do this again," Serena announced as she and Nate stepped into the elevator.

"I'll start planning as soon as Chuck and I get back from our holiday trip," Blair announced.

"And where is that?" Chuck inquired as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Not going to work," Blair stated as she waved at her friends as the elevator door closed. The last thing either of them heard was Serena's infectious laugh.

* * *

"That was really Nate," Blair stated as she stepped into their closet to change out of the dress that she had worn that evening.

"I swear it was him," he laughed as he stepped in behind her to lower the zipper for her. His warm breath danced across her shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine. "I may have given him the necessary encouragement that he needed to gain the courage, but he was the one that threw the mud."

"I knew you weren't innocent in all of this," she smirked as she turned around quickly as she slapped him playfully.

"Thank you for tonight," he responded sincerely as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "I didn't realize it, but I did need them tonight. While you brighten up my life in so many ways, there is something about the non-judgmental breakfast club that makes everything else seem so much easier."

"I know," she agreed as she put her arms around his neck, her dressed pooling at her waist until Chuck's arms relaxed just enough so that it fell to her feet.

"Were you really not wearing anything underneath that dress all night," he inquired as his hands roamed her surprisingly nude body.

"All night," she cooed as she leaned up to capture his earlobe in between her lips.

"It's a good thing you didn't let me in on that secret until just now," he groaned as her hot breath blew into his ear, "I would have thrown you on the table at dinner and had my way with you."

"And that is something that even the nonjudgmental breakfast club would have a hard time not judging," she teased as he lifted her off her feet so that her legs could wrap around his waist. Her quicker than expected movement sent him stumbling against the doorframe of their closet. He hit the frame at an awkward angle that knocked all the wind out of him, but he somehow managed to keep a tight grasp on her.

"Are you okay?" she inquired with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He could only nod as he waited for his breath to return. "Chuck Bass awkward at sex, who could have ever seen that coming."

"It's not sex and you know it," he growled as his voice returned and he quickly made his way over to their bed and threw her softly on top of it before he climbed over her.

"You're still fully clothed," she pointed out as she pulled at his bowtie.

"Minor details," he insisted as he leaned in to claim her lips as his hands caressed her silky skin, "You'd better start undressing me or this is going to be a long night for you. You're already hot and bothered and past the point of no return."

"And you can be right there with me in a matter of seconds," she assured him as she began working the buttons of his pants. She didn't even have the patience to divest him of his other clothes.

"Care to make a wager," he smirked as she frowned at the realization that she'd have to take his jacket off to lower his pants as he was wearing suspenders. She usually found them very sexy, but tonight they were an annoying interference.

"Only you would want to start a bet during sex," she smirked as she sat up on her knees and peeled his jacket off his shoulders, throwing it haphazardly off the bed.

"Stop calling it sex, Waldorf," he hissed as he patted her bottom in scolding, "You and I make love. Don't cheapen it."

"Don't you ever want to dirty it up a little," she insisted with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Dirty talk," he smirked as it dawned on him what she was trying to do, "You're branching out."

"Well, I do screw the notorious playboy, Chuck Bass, on a regular basis. You're bound to rub off on me a little," she teased.

He chuckled at the double meaning of her words. She was better at this then he'd given her credit for.

"Notorious playboy," he smirked devilishly, "Didn't you hear that Chuck Bass is now a one woman man?"

"Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends," Blair cooed seductively as she slid the suspenders from his shoulders and smiled that she now was free to take off his pants.

"No, he does one girlfriend," he clarified.

"Commando, Bass," Blair smirked at the realization that he had on no underwear either, "Great minds do think alike."

"I won't screw you until you get this shirt off," he cautioned her in a very serious tone. She pouted her lips a little as she started to work the annoying buttons.

"How upset would you be if I popped this buttons off?" she inquired as she got frustrated after fumbling with the second button.

"At this moment, not at all," he assured her. No sooner were the words out of his mouth then he felt her tug roughly at the shirt, buttons flying everywhere as she slid the silk shirt from him. As soon as he was free he pressed her against the bed and slid into her.

They both moaned at the sensation. "You are so ready for me," he marveled.

"I have been all night," she responded, "Do you know how much I was rubbing my legs together to try to provide some relief. I almost grabbed your hand under the table to do it properly."

"Don't tell me you were touching yourself during dinner," he pleaded his eyes glazing over in lust at the mere thought.

"Of course not," she gasped, "That's your job."

"Mine and only mine," he agreed as they made love. Even with the best of intentions, trying to have sex with Blair always ended with him making love to her. There was no other way he knew how.

**TBC. . .**

**And don't forget the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

Blair sighed happily in relief as she walked out of her last final of the semester, Econ 101. It was the hardest class she took all semester, and it was the last final she had. She'd been stressing out about the test all week. Nobody was more surprised than Chuck was when he came in handy while she was studying. It turned out that being the CEO of Bass Industries already gave him a head start on all that she was studying so he agreed to quiz her the previous two evenings that she'd spent on the subject.

"First semester down, Waldorf," Chuck smirked as he greeted her as he stepped out of the limo she approached. He was buttoned up tightly in his gray wool jacket and he had on a new scarf that Blair had given him for their six-month anniversary a few weeks earlier.

She'd been surprised as she approached to see the door open from the inside. Usually Arthur was waiting to open the door for her.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled brightly as her arms went around his neck.

"I dropped you off for your first day of classes, of course I wanted to be there as you finished the semester," he explained before she could kiss him, "I had Eugenia block out a few hours in my schedule as soon as you told me when it was."

"Only a few hours," she pouted at the realization that he had to go back to work.

"I'm sorry, but today is the last day before we close the office for the holiday. I have to be there," he sighed in reaction to her disappointment.

"I know," she nodded as she put on a brave face for him.

"But I do have time to take you to lunch, anywhere you'd like," he added.

"What if all I want is to spend a few hours with you at the penthouse?" she inquired mischievously.

"We can do that too," he smirked. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and he loved that her mind went there. She'd been so stressed out about finals that she hadn't been in the mood to make love since Saturday evening, and it had been so hard to honor her unspoken request.

"How about we just have a nice lunch and save ourselves for tonight. I'd hate for you to expend all that energy and not have anything left for the rest of the day," she countered. She knew she'd get a frown for the suggestion, but she didn't want to feel guilty later.

"That works too," he nodded as he held the limo door open, "Now get into the car. New York City is always too cold this time of year. I hope wherever we're spending our holidays is warm and tropical."

"I'm still not giving away my secret," she whispered into his ear before she slid into the car. He smirked as he followed her in. She was so good at playing their game.

"Come on, Blair, you said once finals were over, you'd tell me," he groaned as he tried to be serious. He didn't want her knowing that he was enjoying her playtime, it could encourage her to torture him more in the future, and he definitely didn't want that. "Finals are now over, so therefore, I get to know."

"I said I'd tell you after finals," she smirked, "I never said when after finals I'd have to tell you."

He hated that he got caught up in a technicality. He was the CEO of Bass Industries for crying out loud, he should know better than that.

"We both know that when you said after finals that it meant as soon as you took your last test. The implication was pretty clear. In a court of law, the implication is the same as intent," he countered, "You owe me the destination."

"I didn't realize you had gone to law school since this morning," she teased as she leaned in to capture his lips.

"You're so good at our game," he marveled as he was finally able to verbalize his thought when she pulled away breathlessly.

"I learned from the master," she smirked as she pulled him back to her for another scorching kiss.

"I'm just an apprentice compared to you," he conceded as she pushed him so that his back was against the leather seat.

"How about I tell you where we're going tonight at dinner," she compromised as she climbed over him. His hands found a comfortable resting place at her hips.

"Deal," he nodded as she leaned into him again. Their kisses were slow and passionate, but there was no destination. Even with her straddling him, he didn't seek out more. She'd set the boundary before they got into the car, and he respected it.

Lunch was bypassed in favor of just spending time together, so they had Arthur drive around the streets of New York City as they made out like the couple of teenagers that they still technically were. They felt so much older than their age suggested.

"I'll see you back at the penthouse," Blair stated as she dropped him off at Bass Industries. She went with him to his office as she told him she had a few things she needed to discuss with his assistant. Chuck gave her one final kiss before he made his way into his office after winking playfully at his assistant as he passed. Blair followed him for a few steps so that she could close his office door so that he wouldn't hear her planning.

"Everything is arranged," Eugenia stated happily, giggling a little at the childish way they were planning Chuck's Christmas surprise.

"Wonderful," Blair smirked.

"The trees are being delivered this afternoon and the decorators will be arriving at the same time to turn Mister Bass's penthouse into a Christmas wonderland," Eugenia stated.

Blair had planned an elaborate holiday away on a tropical island as he had mentioned earlier, but his revelation that he hadn't had a true Christmas since he was five had changed everything. If he hadn't had a Christmas since he was five, then he had never enjoyed all of the wonderful offerings that New York City held. She was going to set that right this year. She even managed to convince all the people that were important to Chuck to change their holiday plans so that they could spend the holidays together.

She couldn't wait to see the look on his face this evening when he showed up at their penthouse to see his place transformed into something out of Christmas card.

Because she had been so busy with her studies she had to entrust Eugenia with most of the planning, but she had the utmost faith in Chuck's loyal assistant. She truly didn't know how she lived as long as she did without her co-conspirator. She was handier than Serena for most tasks, and she complained ten times less.

"You'll give me all the details, won't you," was Eugenia's only request throughout the entire planning process. She wanted to know that Chuck was appreciative of her efforts even though she didn't want any of the credit.

"Of course," Blair nodded, "Thank you so much for all your help. I couldn't have done any of it without you. I know you said that you were taking Cedric and the kids to Boston to be with Cedric's family for Christmas, but if you change your mind and want to stay in the city, I'd love it if you joined us for Christmas Day dinner. Everyone from Thanksgiving will be there, and I promise there will be less drama than there was at that dinner."

"So you and your mother have worked everything out?" Eugenia concluded.

"Not entirely," Blair laughed, "But we did agree to a cease fire for the holidays. There are a lot of things still to be worked through, but if Chuck's loss of his father has taught me anything it is that those issues need to be worked through."

"Who knew that rich people had such complicated lives," Eugenia shrugged.

"The more you see this world the more you'll realize money equals dysfunction," Blair stated, "The more you have the more dysfunctional the life seem to be."

"That explains Mister Bass," Eugenia laughed.

"One of the richest men in the world, and one of the most dysfunctional you'll ever meet," Blair sighed, "How we make our relationship work is beyond us both."

"It's because he loves you so much," Eugenia stated happily.

"He does, doesn't he," Blair smiled brightly. It was one thing for them to say it to each other, but to have other people see it was more gratifying. Eugenia spent more time with Chuck during the week than she did. "How much of his day is left?"

"He's got at least three hours of meeting," Eugenia stated as she glanced at his schedule.

"That should give me and the decorators plenty of time," Blair smiled happily as she looked at her watch, "Speaking of which I had better get going. Thanks again for all your help!"

* * *

Chuck stepped off the elevator into his penthouse without really watching where he was going. He was firing off one last holiday message to his assistant before he turned his phone off for the holidays. He automatically set his briefcase down in its usual place and went to empty his pockets on the table only to have everything fall to the floor as the table was not there.

"What the hell!" Chuck exclaimed as he bent down to retrieve his Blackberry that he now feared he'd damaged. "Blair!" he called out to her as he finally looked up.

His jaw dropped at the transformation that had occurred. It was as if he entered Santa's workshop, complete with his very own Naughty Mrs. Claus standing before him, which was Blair dressed in a revealing red velvet strapless dress trimmed with white fur at the top and bottom. She also had on a Santa hat and candy cane stripped stockings.

His mouth went dry as he tried to verbalize how stunned he was by the scene before him.

"It gets better," she smirked as she pushed a button on a small remote control that she had in her hands that dimmed the lights and turned on the simulated snowstorm. "Merry Christmas, Chuck."

He had tears of joy in his eyes as he took a step towards her, his lips crashing down on hers as he lifted her into him.

"Do you like your present?" she inquired as she pried her lips away from his.

"I love my present," he responded as he nuzzled her neck in an obvious reference to her.

"I mean the decorations," she clarified, "Is it too much?"

"No, it's perfect," he assured her as he surveyed the room once more.

"Let me show you the rest of the house," she requested as she squirmed in his arms to have him set her down, but he wasn't having any of that. If she wanted to show him the rest of the house, he would carry her from room to room.

"Which room first?" he inquired as he wrapped her legs around his waist to secure his hold on her before he took his first step. She was torn at the moment. Every room in the house was decorated, but she didn't know where to start.

"How about the dining room," she suggested.

"It has a table to lay you out on," he nodded, "That will work."

She giggled at the suggestion, "Would you really do that to Mrs. Claus?"

"Dressed in this, absolutely," he growled as his hands traveled down the smooth velvet as his eyes roamed to her cleavage. The dress was cut low enough to give him a spectacular view, and what a spectacular view that was.

Upon entering the dining room, he frowned at the realization that the entire table was covered with decorations so he couldn't lay her out as he wished, but the room itself was beautifully decorated.

The main room that he had first walked into had clearly been meant to be outside in the North Pole with an elaborately decorated Christmas tree. The dining room had been transformed into the cafeteria where Santa and his helpers would have had their meals. His office had been turned into Santa's Den. The Entertainment Room was transformed into the Toy Shop complete with mounds of toys in large red bags. The Den was turned into the Mailroom complete with stacks of letters from all the good little girls and boys spilling out from dozens of mail bags. The kitchen was naturally Mrs. Claus's kitchen in which Blair promised to not actually do any of the cooking beyond decorating the cookies that their cook would be making. The spare bedrooms had been transformed into the elves' quarters.

"Jesus, Waldorf, was there any detail you left out?" he inquired as he stepped towards the last room they had yet to view, their bedroom.

"Santa needs a place to sleep too," she stated as they approached the closed door.

"And entertain Mrs. Claus," he added as he nudged against her gently as her back hit the door. He'd carried her dutifully around the house with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Naturally that was having an effect on him which he was now in desperate need of releasing.

"Chuck," she moaned as her head hit the door as it fell back in pleasure.

"Are we even going to make it to the bed?" he inquired as he felt her reach behind her back and grope for the doorknob so they could stumble in. His jaw dropped once more as he saw that their bed had been turned into a giant sleigh. Their normal royal blue bedspread had been replace by a ruby red one. In the corner of the room was a giant Christmas tree with dozens of presents wrapped underneath it. Hanging up in their closet he could see a Santa suit waiting for him along with a more appropriate Mrs. Claus costume, both obviously meant for a different day.

"In case you haven't figured it out," she stated as he laid her gently on the bed, "We're staying here for the holidays. If you've never really celebrated a Christmas, a New York City one is the best way to start."

"But our family and friends," he stated. He knew that Nate and Serena and everyone else had planned to be out of town for the holidays.

"Everyone is going to be here," she assured him, "Roman and my father are even flying in on Christmas Eve."

He opened his mouth to say that he hadn't had time to get their room soundproofed yet, but she silenced him with a kiss. "They'll be staying with my mother and Cyrus."

"That seems a little awkward," he chuckled.

"It was Cyrus's suggestion," Blair giggled, "And I wasn't going to turn down such a generous offer. As much as I love to shower with you, my skin is only now starting to recover from the repeated abuse it took during those four days Daddy and Roman stayed here during Thanksgiving."

"But you have to admit we were the cleanest two people in all of New York City," he chuckled as he began raining kisses along her neck, his lips lingering longest at her nape, his greatest weakness.

"And I'm sure the water bill was through the roof," she mused.

"A small price to pay," he assured her. In truth, his accountant had called him up with a concern that perhaps there was a leak in his plumbing due to the enormous spike in the amount of water that had been consumed the previous month. Chuck laughed as he doubled his account's salary before assuring him that the bill was correct and there was no leak.

"Chuck," she called out to get his attention as he appeared to lose focus for a moment.

"Sorry," he smirked as he returned his attention to her. How he could even thing about his account at the moment when she was lying beneath him in such a sexy outfit that had ridden up dangerously higher as he carried her around the house was beyond him.

"Anything worth sharing?" she inquired curiously.

He shook his head as his lips went to the fur trimmed edge on the top of her dress, his lips tracing a path of the exposed skin as the dress seemed to lower with each kiss he gave her. Soon her breasts were spilling out of the top. He needed no invitation as he devoured them.

Their moans mixed together as they worked frantically to divest themselves of their clothes. Chuck took great care with her sexy costume to ensure that it could be worn again during the holidays. His head wouldn't be filled with sugar plums dancing as the children's stories read, it would be Blair dressed in the costume which he would ensure that she'd wear repeatedly during the holidays.

He understood now why Christmas had been his mother's favorite holiday. It was rapidly become his as he made love to Blair.

**TBC. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**This chapter doesn't have a lot to do with the Christmas subplot I've built into the story, but I think it's a necessary chapter for the overall plot.**

"Time to wake up, Bass," Blair whispered seductively into Chuck's ear the next morning. She was caressing his chest in an effort to entice him awake.

"What time is it?" he mumbled as he kept his eyes closed as he tried to determine if he wanted to wake up or not.

"It's time to wake up," Blair repeated as her hands danced down his chest going dangerously lower. She heard the reluctance in his voice to wake, but fortunately she knew his one weakness, her in the morning.

"Come on, Blair, it's my first day off in six months," he groaned as he caught her hand before it could reach her intended destination, "Let me sleep."

"You aren't turning down morning sex, are you," she pouted.

What the hell was he thinking! His eyes opened suddenly as he rolled her underneath him. She squealed in surprise, wondering how exactly she lost control of the situation so quickly as he slid into her swiftly. He knew there was no need for foreplay. He was always ready for her in the morning, and as they have determined through seven blissful months together so was she.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," she smirked as he slipped in deeper.

"I can stop if you want," he teased as he stilled his efforts.

"Like hell you can," she exclaimed.

"I'm not saying it won't kill me, but if that's really what you want," he stated as he pulled out completely and rolled onto his back with his arms spread out wide. If she really wanted to take control of the situation he was only too happy to let her.

"That is really unfair," she stated as she rolled on top of him quickly and slid him back into her. Her eyes rolled back as he hit the right spot with his slight surge forward.

"You wanted to be in control," he defended himself, "I'm giving you want you wanted."

"And what do you want?" she inquired as it was her turn to still her movements to torment him.

"Well, for right now, I'd like you to start moving," he groaned in frustration as he grabbed a hold of her hips and lifted her up enough so he could surge back into her. She never played games when they made love. Why would she pick today of all days? "If you want the control, you've got to do the work."

"Why should I do any of the work?" she teased as he lifted her up again, "You're doing it all for me."

His hands left her hips as she sunk down once more, a hiss escaping her lips as he found that spot again. Her eyes suddenly clouded over in lust. He knew that look well. He smirked in victory. He'd gotten her to the point of no return. She wouldn't dare play any games with him at this moment. He wasn't disappointed as she placed her hands on his chest to use as leverage as she began to rise and fall in perfect rhythm with his thrusts upwards.

She collapsed on top of him before he could reach his peak. That wasn't going to work for him as he had now met his point of no return. He knew she was exhausted from her effort, so he flipped them over so that he was on top as he began to thrust into her again. She moaned as she responded to his efforts. Her eyes widened at the realization that she was brought to her peak once more just as he fell over his own cliff.

"That doesn't happen often," Blair mused as he collapsed onto her.

"Only twice in the last couple of weeks," he chuckled softly as he tried to summon the strength to roll off her. As of yet, he hadn't found it. He was clearly proud that he sent her over the edge twice.

"I love you," Blair stated as she caressed his back gently.

"I love you," he stated repeating her words. He saw her taking in a deep breath and added, "Let me know if I'm crushing you."

She nodded as she continued to caress his back. She'd never admit to it even if he was, she enjoyed the closeness too much.

"What do you have planned for my first day of vacation?" he inquired.

"Seeing as how this is your first real day of vacation since you took over the empire, I thought we'd have a quiet day here at the penthouse. Perhaps we can watch a movie. I'll even let you choose," she offered.

"That's so generous of you, Waldorf," he mused as he finally found the strength he lacked earlier and rolled them over so that she was now on top. It was a much more comfortable position for both of them as he didn't feel like he was crushing her.

"But we have to be dressed and ready to leave by six," she added.

"What happens at six?" he asked curiously.

"You'll find that out later," she assured him.

"Seems early for an evening out," he stated. It was his past experience that nothing in New York City that was worth experiencing started that early.

"It's a New York City tradition that cannot be missed," she assured him.

"When you put it that way," he smirked as he yawned suddenly.

"You're still tired," she frowned. She felt guilty for having woken him up.

"What do you expect, Waldorf," he teased, "We make love all night, and then you wake me up so that we can make love this morning. We don't do this enough. I have to rebuild my stamina."

"That sounds like a complaint about our sex life," she frowned once more.

"It's not," he assured her as he reached out to rub her spine gently. Goosebumps arose from her skin in response. "I love our sex life. I love it so much because it means so much each time we do it."

"Maybe we do it too often," she thought out loud.

"You've lost your mind!" he exclaimed, chuckling at the absurdity of her thought.

"How are we ever going to keep up this pace?" she pressed, "You talk about wanting to get married someday, but you're Chuck Bass!"

"Does that mean that I'm unmarriable?" he asked defensively. He didn't know what more he could do to convince her that he was changing. Everyday he felt he was distancing himself from what he once was, but he knew he'd never be able to put it behind him fully. Would she ever see past that horrible part of his past?

"Is that even a word?" she teased. He shot her a devilish look, which told her that he didn't appreciate her attempt to lighten the mood at that moment.

"Right now it is," he growled, "Answer the question."

"I think you're very marriable. . . someday," she responded, "But I worry about you losing interest. When the novelty of being in love wears off, where is that going to leave us? Your exploits as a playboy are legendary. How can one woman for the rest of your life be enough for you?"

"Because you're you," he responded as he brushed the tears that had fallen down her cheeks away with his thumbs. She was giving him the chance that he needed to truly explain to her how she had changed him, how their love had changed him. "Don't you know what you do to me?"

She shook her head to let him know that she didn't.

"Yes I've had a lot of sex over my almost nineteen years, but nobody more than once because none of them were worth repeating until you. Doesn't that tell you how special you are to me, even before I told you I loved you.

"Those butterflies I told you about at your birthday party after our first night in my sacred limo. I still get those in my stomach every evening on the ride home from the office because I know that I'll be seeing you soon," he explained, "I love you, you and only you. I'll never tire of us being together because as I keep trying to tell you this isn't sex to me. This is more than a roll in the hay or a way to just get myself off. This is us declaring our love for each other in the most intimate way possible."

"So you're saying that when you look fifty years to the future, we'll still be together," she summarized.

"And making love every single day," he chuckled.

She slapped him lightly on the chest as she brushed the rest of the unshed tears out of her eyes all while giving him her devastating smile.

"There's that beautiful smile that fills my heart," he stated seriously.

"I am the luckiest woman in New York City," she mused as she lowered her lips to him. She didn't care how sappy she sounded at the moment or how unlike Blair she might sound. His words had warmed her in ways she needed to express.

"You may be the luckiest woman, but I am the luckiest person in the world," he added.

"Chuck Bass is a romantic, who knew?" she teased.

"You do, remember," he smirked as he rolled them over once more so he could prove to her just how much he would never tire of her.

**TBC. . . **

**More with his Christmas surprise in the next chapter. I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Before we kick off the Christmas festivities, I have a confession to make. I've never been to New York City and all that I know about it is from movies, television shows (take a guess as to my favorite) and what I can find on the internet, so please forgive me if the accounts and descriptions aren't totally accurate.**

**Having said that, enjoy. . .**

"What is the fascination with Marlon Brando?" Blair inquired as they sat down in their theater. Chuck had selected the movie that she told him that he could pick out, which was 'On the Waterfront' starring Marlon Brando.

"He's one of the best actors of all time," Chuck stated defensively. He was thrown by her question. "The man was nominated for 8 Oscars! He was _the _Godfather."

"Okay," she rolled her eyes as she held up her hands in surrender. Clearly she had hit a nerve. She just didn't understand the fascination. Brando had been Nate's favorite actor too. He made her watch 'The Godfather' repeatedly while they were dating.

"Have you ever seen 'On the Waterfront'?" he inquired curiously as she laid her head against his chest, his hand coming up to caress her satin covered skin. He had tried to convince her that they could get through a movie if they watched it naked. She knew better and made him put clothes on, even if it was the track pants and polo shirt that he was currently wearing. He looked like he was ready to shoot some baskets with Nate, rather than watch a movie with her in her satin negilee and matching robe.

"No," she admitted as she turned to bury her head into his chest.

"This is one of my all time favorites," Chuck stated as she inhaled his masculine scent, "'I know Nate likes 'The Godfather' and it is a great movie, but I'm partial to this one."

She snuggled in closer. In truth, she didn't care what they watched. She just wanted to spend time with him. They had led very busy lives since she started school. They worked very hard to make sure that they still made time for each other, but they didn't get a lot of time to just sit quietly and enjoy being together. This was a treat for them.

Blair fell asleep during the movie. Clearly their night of making love had caught up to her. He decided to turn off the movie and just watch her sleep. While this was one of his favorite movies, she was much more entertaining, even while she slept. Her rhythmic breathing caught up with him as he found himself falling asleep with her.

Blair woke up from her refreshing nap to find Chuck sound asleep. The entertainment system had been shut off, so she had no clue as to what time it was or how long she had slept. The room had no windows so she was fearful that they had slept too much and would be late for their evening plans.

"Wake up, Chuck," she demanded as she slapped his chest more forcefully than she should have. He jumped awake with a start.

"What's wrong?" he asked in his sleep-induced confusion.

"What time is it?" she snapped.

"How the hell should I know?" he snapped back as he held up his unwatched wrist. If she woke him up from the wonderful dream he was having about her laying out on some random tropical beach with him hovering above her just as he was about to make love to her, just to ask what time it was he was going to be pissed.

"Our evening plans," she exclaimed as she slapped him again before she ran out of the room calling after him, "We can't miss it."

"What the hell," he grumbled to himself as he stood up to follow her. He was pretty sure they hadn't slept that long or otherwise his back would be sorer than it was.

"Four thirty," she announced with a relieved sigh, "We still have time."

"More than enough time," he assured her as he pulled her to him and began nuzzling her neck.

"No," she responded with an amused giggle as she pushed her way through him and towards their bedroom, "You know better than anyone how long it takes me to get ready for an evening out."

"Come on, Blair, whatever it is, we can be a little late," he groaned as he followed her into their bathroom as she began to disrobe while she turned on the shower to warm it up.

He began to pull off his shirt as well to join her.

"Don't even think about it, Bass," she warned him just as he was about to lower his pants.

"Blair," he whined with a pout coming to his lips as she tested the water temperature of the spray to ensure that she wouldn't get burned.

"You are so cute when you revert back to your childhood," she smirked as she reached out and kissed his pouting lips.

He reached out to pull her to him but she was quicker than she normally was and stepped under the spray before he got his chance. He was going to follow after her despite the protests, but at the last possible moment he heard the click of the locked the shower door, so he couldn't get in unless he broke down the door. She knew he'd never do it because she could potentially get hurt in the process.

"I never should have agreed to this stupid lock," he yelled at her as he banged his fist angrily against the door which rattled with the force. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"You have got me, Bass," she giggled as she began applying the designer mint scented shampoo to her hair. The scent drove Chuck nuts, which was one of the reasons she used it in the first place. "It was definitely one of the few questionable design choices you agreed to."

"Oh, I intend to fix that," he assured her as he watched her outline through the clouded glass. He'd be calling the decorator as soon as the holidays were over to rectify that.

He couldn't actually see through the glass, but he could see her silhouette and that was enough to turn him on. From the smells wafting over the shower door and from the outline he could see, she was using a loofah sponge to cleanse her skin. Who was he kidding, everything about that woman turned him on.

Her sudden laughter earned a growl from him. She could probably see him staring at her completely captivated by her soapy form.

"Do you have any idea how erotic the image is of you in the shower? Knowing that your hands are grazing the skin of places that I'm itching to touch," he hissed. "I'm going to have a hard on all night because of this. How does that fit into your evening plans?"

He heard the latch to the shower unlock. He didn't waste a moment in sliding his pants down and stepping in with her.

* * *

"We're going to be so late," Blair insisted as they stepped into his limo fifteen minutes later than she had planned.

"Those fifteen minutes in the shower with you were so worth it," he stated as he leaned into kiss her cheek affectionately. She blushed slightly at the memory. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Radio City," she replied as the vehicle started to move, "You need to experience the Christmas Spectacular that they do every year."

Chuck rolled his eyes at her response. She hadn't expected him to be too thrilled with the idea until after he saw the show.

"Come on, Chuck," she whispered seductively, "I thought you'd enjoy the prospect of all the dancers in their skimpy little costumes kicking it up at regular intervals. It's just like a night at your precious Victrola."

"I highly doubt that," he stated as he eyed her curiously.

"If you behave tonight, I promise to wear that Santa costume that you loved so much last evening," she promised as he hand slowly slid a path from his thigh to within inches of his groin. He caught her hand before it reached her intended target. He didn't want to sit through a show with the raging hard on that she was sure to inspire if her roaming hand was allowed it's chance to continue on its current path. The ride from his penthouse to the famed Radio City Music Hall wasn't far enough for her to give him the proper attention he would need.

"Have I mentioned how much I'm loving this holiday?" he smirked as he lifted her hand instead to his lips and kissed it. She rolled her eyes at his response.

Sure enough Chuck enjoyed the show. She hadn't doubted it for a moment. He was currently ranting about the talents of the famed dancers.

"I should hire those Rockettes for a performance at Victrola," he mused as they got back into his limo after the show. "They could teach my dancers something about leg kicks."

"I knew you'd like it," she smirked. She knew that he had hoped to get some sort of reaction out of his comment, but it didn't bother her in the slightest that he had enjoyed the dancers. She was just thrilled that he enjoyed the first event she had planned for their holiday.

"Out of curiosity, how high can your leg go?" he inquired as he raised a curious eyebrow in her direction. That drew a reaction as she slapped his shoulder in disgust. He smirked like a kid in a candy store. That's the reaction he was looking for in his earlier comment that she had denied him.

Chuck looked out the tinted window in confusion. This was not the usual way back to his penthouse. He rolled down the glass partition to speak to his driver.

"Arthur, are you lost?" Chuck asked, "This isn't the way home."

Blair began laughing. "We're not going home yet."

"We're not," he responded as he looked at Blair in surprise, "You said that you'd wear the naughty Santa outfit if I behaved myself, and I've been a very good boy all evening."

"You mean other than when you tried to feel me up at intermission," she replied.

"You enjoyed that, so don't try to play innocent," he glared as his hands began to attempt to feel her up again.

"I still will wear the costume," she assured him as she quickly crossed her arms across her check to impede his attempt, "But I didn't mean right after the show."

"That is the second time you've gotten me on a technicality in two days," he grumbled as he slumped against the leather seat, "I'm going to start requiring you to give precise timelines when you say you're going to do something."

"Relax," she requested as she kissed his cheek as she realized they had arrived at their destination, "We'll get back to that soon."

"Central Park," Chuck stated as Arthur opened the passenger door, "Are you kidding? Blair, it's freezing outside."

"I promise to keep you warm," she winked as she shoved him out the door.

"I'm not worried about me, right now," he stated as he helped her from the vehicle while looking at her luscious legs, which were covered only by the thin thigh high stockings she was wearing, "Blair, you're going to get frostbite."

"I won't," she assured him as she took his arm and guiding him to the line of horse drawn carriages at the edge of the park. His concern for her wellbeing was touching.

Sure enough as soon as they settled into the carriage, there was a warm wool blanket available to them to wrap up in. Chuck made sure that every exposed inch of her flesh was covered before the carriage ride began.

"Are you warm enough?" Chuck inquired as he wrapped his arms around her. His warm voice against her cheek was dripping with concern.

"I'm perfectly warm," she assured him as she snuggled further into his embrace as the carriage turned into Central Park to begin their ride. "Sit back and enjoy this. This is a Christmas tradition that Daddy and I started when I was a child."

He looked at her expecting an explanation. He'd never heard her ever mention anything about carriage rides through Central Park, and she talked about her fatherly traditions often.

"Every year during the Christmas season, Daddy would take me to see the Rockettes, and then we'd go on a carriage ride through Central Park," she explained.

"What about your mother?" he inquired, "Somehow I cannot see Eleanor appreciating the freezing cold."

"She never went with us," Blair shrugged, "This was a special thing between me and Daddy. We stopped doing it when I was fifteen, right around the time things started to get really bad between him and my mom."

"Isn't that when you started to . . .?" he couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't even look her in the eyes for fear that he would make her cry.

"When I started throwing up on purpose," she finished for him, "You can say it. And yes, it was around that time. I couldn't take all of the fighting and the tug of war that seemed to be going on. I felt like a chess pawn in their stupid game. Eleanor refused to let me go with Daddy to the show. I was crushed."

"Why did you do it?" he asked softly. They'd never talked about her bulimia, and he desperately wanted to understand how she could hurt herself in that way. She was Blair Waldorf. She was perfection. How could something like that happen to her, of all people?

"Because I liked the control," she responded simply, "I controlled how much I ate. I controlled when I threw it up. It felt like it was the only thing that I had control of at the time. Serena was gone. Nate was so distant. The minions were clucking about the fact that they didn't have their precious Serena to guide them anymore. Daddy was moving out, and Eleanor was playing hardball trying to prove that he was an unfit parent because he was gay. I needed a release . . . the bulimia was it."

"You must have known you were hurting yourself," he stated softly.

"The first time I did it I was so disgusted with myself that I vowed never to do it again," she confessed, "But then it happened again . . . and then again. Soon I was at the point where I couldn't stop."

"Did you tell anyone that it happened?" he inquired.

"My mother," she nodded, "The first time it happened, I told her. She just blew it off as no big deal, a one-time moment of weakness."

"That's what you were referring to that night when we went to tell Eleanor and Cyrus about us," Chuck concluded. That statement hadn't made sense until this moment.

"How long did you know it was happening?" Blair asked, her eyes averting his.

"I could sense something was wrong around Christmas. Nathaniel gave you some lame, impersonal present. You ate more than I'd ever seen you eat, and after dinner, you disappeared. I got concerned and followed you. I heard you throwing up in the bathroom. I wanted to confront you . . . shake the crap out of you actually, tell you to stop hurting yourself, but I didn't want to embarrass you," he replied.

"You should have confronted me," she stated softly, "If I had know that someone had found out, I might have stopped sooner than I did."

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he kissed her cheek gently, "You're right, I should have. You don't do it anymore, do you?"

"No," she assured him as she made sure to look deep into his eyes so that he knew she was telling the truth.

"Good," he replied as he kissed her. He suddenly felt something cold hit his nose. He looked up to see that snow was coming down, the large fluffy flakes that seemed to hang in the most beautiful ways, especially to Blair's hair and eyelashes.

Blair began to laugh in happiness. "I love carriage rides in the snow."

He pulled her closer to him as he kissed her soundly on the lips, his tongue slipping past her lips to invade her mouth. She moaned in appreciation as she began to wage a playful war with him. They were both smiling against each others' lips as the ware raged on for several minutes. Chuck pulled away suddenly and leaned forward to give the driver of the carriage a set of instructions.

"What did you do?" Blair asked as the pace of the carriage began to pick up.

"I told the driver I'd give him a thousand dollars to get us back to the limo in five minutes," he responded as his lips crashed against hers again. He had expected her to be upset with him cutting their ride short, but he thought he heard her mumble "good" against his lips as she pulled him closer to her.

True to his word, Chuck pulled out a wad of cash to give to the driver as he helped Blair out of the carriage and into the limo. They were both breathless by the time Arthur closed the door after receiving a set of instructions from Chuck, "Drive around the city, we're going to be awhile."

Arthur smirked as he did as he was told. This wasn't the first time he received those instructions from Chuck, although he only ever received those instructions when his companion was Blair. Chuck hadn't desecrated the limo since their first encounter, there were some things that were too sacred even for the playboy Chuck once was.

**TBC . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**This might be my favorite chapter to write in this entire story. I think you'll see why.**

"You do realize how early it is, don't you," Chuck complained as they stepped out of the limo that was parked outside of Macy's. He was pointing to his watch as if to tell her that the store wasn't even open yet.

He yawned as he was quite tired still from the previous evening. After the Rockettes' performance, the carriage ride in Central Park, and the limo ride around New York City, they went home and found themselves in front of the fireplace in their bedroom making love.

They didn't shut their eyes until the early hours that morning, and then she rudely woke him nearly an hour ago and told him he had to get dressed. She was already dressed for the day, which denied him the opportunity to spend quality time with her in the shower and morning was always his favorite time with her. Instead he had to take matters into his own hands, which always made him cranky.

"I am well aware of what time it is," she snapped.

She was beyond annoyed with the incessant complaining he'd been doing about having to get up so early since she woke him that morning. He may be the man she loved more than anything, but he was still Chuck Bass and there were parts of him that annoyed the hell out of her, and his constant complaining was one of them.

"Ms. Waldorf, I'm so happy you made it," a smartly dressed woman greeted the pair as she stepped out of the store to give Blair a kiss on the cheek. Chuck looked at the woman in surprise. He knew Blair liked to shop, but he somehow didn't think that even the department store staff would know exactly who she was without some sort of prompting. She was planning something. "This must be Mister Bass."

"Yes," Blair confirmed, "Chuck, this is Ms. Barrett, she is the Special Events Manager here at Macy's."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Barrett," Chuck responded suavely as he shook the woman's hand. Eight months ago he would have taken that moment to hit on the woman as she was very attractive, but a lot had changed since then.

"I have everything set up as you have requested, Ms. Waldorf, you can both follow me," Ms. Barrett responded as she motioned for them to follow her into the store.

"What are you up to, Waldorf," Chuck inquired as Blair linked her arm with his and began leading him into the store. Blair was giggling like a giddy little schoolgirl. Chuck looked nervously back at his driver who was chuckling, obviously well informed about what Blair had in store for him. "If this ends badly, Arthur, you are fired," Chuck called out to his driver just before he entered the store.

"No, he's not," Blair laughed as she swatted his shoulder, "Now be a good little boy and keep your mouth shut until you're told."

Chuck gulped nervously at the reference. It suddenly occurred to him what Macy's was famous for at Christmas, Santa Claus.

"Blair, you didn't," Chuck groaned as they were led towards Santaland. Blair began giggling again as Ms. Barrett instructed them to ring the bell as they stepped into the train that served as the gateway to the North Pole. He moaned once more wincing in pain at the sound of Blair ringing the bell.

"You did, didn't you," he whispered as Mrs. Claus greeted them on the other side, "I'm beginning to regret telling you that I haven't celebrated Christmas."

The friendly Mrs. Claus escorted them to Santa's cottage where a jolly fat man in a red Santa suit was waiting for them. He laughed mightily as Chuck and Blair entered. The sound made Chuck want to deck the man.

"Go ahead, Chuck, tell Santa what you want for Christmas," Blair snickered.

"If you think I'm going to go sit on Santa's lap and tell him that I want a toy train for Christmas, then you have lost your f-ing mind," he snarled in her ear.

"Fine, I'll go first," Blair smiled sweetly as she kissed the tip of his nose before stepping forward and sitting on Santa's lap as she told the man what a good girl she had been all year. Chuck happened to notice that Santa's arm had come around her waist and was slowly drifting down to her backside.

"Hey, Santa, that's my girlfriend ass you're about to grab," Chuck snapped possessively as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Hands where I can see them."

Blair began to laugh hysterically as she finished telling Santa what she wanted for Christmas. One of Santa's helpers instructed Blair to look at the camera so that she could have her picture taken. She smiled brightly as the flash went off. She then stood up and returned to Chuck's side and began to push him towards the man in the red suite.

"No," Chuck shook his head as he was determined to hold his ground.

"Come on, do it for me," she batted her eyelashes.

"I would do almost anything for you," Chuck assured her, "But there are limits, next to sharing you with another man, I believe that sitting on the lap of the man that tried to feel you up in my presence is it."

"Please," she whispered in his ear, her lips grazing his lobe in the seductive way she knew he liked as she batted her eyelashes once more, "I'll make it worth your while."

"It had better be good," Chuck growled as he felt himself caving to her wishes. He was cursing his weakness for her as he perched himself on Santa's knee. His jaw was clinched as he tried his hardest to not slug the man. "Hands where I can see them, Santa," he cautioned the man.

"Have you been a good boy this year?" the man asked as he smartly kept his hands at his sides.

"I was until a few moments ago when I seriously contemplated murdering my girlfriend," Chuck responded sarcastically, loud enough for Blair to hear. He heard her shrill laugh in response.

"And what would you like for Christmas?" the man asked. That question had Chuck pause momentarily. He hadn't even given thought to what he wanted for Christmas. Come to think of it, he'd never given it any thought. Nobody had ever bothered to really ask him.

"All I want for Christmas is to wake up in the arms of the love of my life, and have a wonderful day with her at my side," he whispered sincerely. He remembered hearing once when he was a child that if anyone other than Santa heard their request that it wouldn't come true. "And if you could throw her in some kinky lingerie, I wouldn't mind."

Santa's helper instructed Chuck to look at him and smile. He forced a grin when he realized that he wasn't going to be allowed to stand up until the elfish looking person was able to take a suitable picture. It didn't escape his attention that the photographer took a few seconds longer than was actually necessary to press the button. Then Chuck stood up quickly before the full effect of the flash could wear off. He wouldn't have been surprised if he was a blur in the photograph, but it would serve Blair right.

"Thank you, Santa," Blair stated as she waved goodbye to the fat man as she escorted Chuck out of the cottage. They waited patiently for the pictures to be printed out as Blair tried to pry what he had told Santa he wanted for Christmas. He steadfastly refused to tell her no matter how much she pouted.

"I cannot believe that you got me to sit on Santa's lap," Chuck stated as they left Santaland arm and arm with their pictures safely in her hand. The store had opened by that time and there was already a rather large line forming to meet with the man they had just had a private audience with.

"And I have the photographic proof," she stated proudly as she waved the bag in his face. Much to his chagrin, the photo turned out crystal clear. "I have a feeling that this will come in handy somewhere down the road."

"Extortion, that's a new one for you," he stated as he tried to snatch the bag from her hand. She was too quick and pulled it away.

"Come on, Bass, the day has just begun," she sung out as they left the store. He had expected the limo to be waiting where they had left it, but it wasn't.

"Where the hell is Arthur?" Chuck growled.

"Where I told him to meet up with us later," she stated as she guided him towards the first window display on their journey for the day.

"What are you talking about?" he inquired as they stopped in front of the Macy's display window where there was an elaborate window dressing.

"Window displays are another milestone in a New York City Christmas. There are six must sees, and you and I are going to see them all," she stated as she linked her arm with his as they stood to admire the first window dressing. Even the Grinch inside Chuck Bass could appreciate the beauty before him.

Through their window display journey, they saw Macy's, Saks Fifth Avenue, Barneys, Bergdorf, Bloomingdales, and Lord and Taylor, and they walked the entire two-mile trek. She had expected some complaining along the way, but surprisingly there was none.

He was clearly enjoying himself as they walked arm and arm from one display to the next. They stopped occasionally, once for some hot chocolate to warm themselves, and then for a warm pretzel to share when Blair got hungry. Naturally, there was a lot of teasing each other and passionate kissing along the way. Somewhere during their journey they heard a young little boy getting grossed out by the fact that Chuck was risking getting cooties by kissing Blair. Chuck bent over and assured the boy that someday he would understand how worth it cooties could be.

"Did you have a good day, Mister Bass?" Arthur inquired nervously as Chuck and Blair approached the limo after their day's journey.

"She made me sit on Santa's lap," he hissed through his teeth. He could see Arthur fighting to keep a straight face as he opened the car door for the pair.

"And I have proof," Blair stated proudly as she swung the bag towards Arthur, "I think I just found my Christmas card for this year."

"You wouldn't dare," Chuck snarled as she shoved him into the car.

"Of course I would," she stated as she winked at Arthur before she got into the car herself, passing off the photo to the driver to keep safe at the last possible minute. Chuck had pulled her to him and began tickling her in an effort to get her to swear to never show her photo to anyone ever.

Being the good driver Arthur was, he waited until he knew his boss was distracted before he took a look at the photo. He was sure that his boss heard him laugh out, but luckily Blair was keeping him too busy, so he knew his job would be safe . . . as long as he kept the contents of the picture he was currently viewing a secret.

**TBC. . .**

**Does anyone else wish they could really see Chuck on Santa's lap? I would pay good money to see that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Blair, what is the deal with these costumes?" Chuck began to ask each time he stepped into their closet. The sight had been bugging him since he'd first noticed them hanging in there.

"You'll find out soon enough," she assured him once again as she instructed him to put on the warmest clothes that he could find.

"You know the Santa suit is the warmest thing that I have in here," Chuck pointed out as he reached for the hanger that held the suit.

"Except that," she stated as she swatted his hand away.

"Come on, Blair, I'll play Santa, and you can put on that naught little Mrs. Claus costume that I'm loving so much, and we can play," he grinned seductively as she came up behind him clad in her red wool dress and white silk stockings.

"Since when do you like role playing?" she inquired curiously. He'd never shown any interest in costumes even as they dressed for their Halloween party when she dressed as a sexy vampire as he dressed as Dracula. It was only after they had removed the costumes and false teeth that he began his seduction of her than evening.

"There is something about you as Mrs. Claus that I can't resist," he stated as his hands rubbed her sides gently.

"Maybe later," she purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Maybe now," he responded as his hands began to roam underneath the hem of her dress to her thigh were he began searching for the edge of her stockings . . . he frowned at the realization that there wasn't one, she was wearing tights. That was proving to be most difficult. He could entice her in thigh high stockings, but tights required more effort and also gave her the chance to pull away as she was doing.

"Later," she scolded as she slid out of his grasp and dashed out of the closet before he could regain his hold on her. "Get dressed," she called out to him from their bedroom.

He reached out for the Santa suit once more intent on teaching her a lesson.

"In anything other than the Santa suit," she called out to him just as he had grasped the hanger.

"I need to come up with some new tricks," he grumbled as he found a suitable charcoal wool suit, which was now the second warmest thing in his closet and dressed in it. His current bag of tricks was becoming too obvious if she could anticipate his move.

Chuck couldn't understand why they were leaving the penthouse so late in the evening. It was nearly ten o'clock, too early for any decent nightclubbing, but far too late for any family activity as had been there routine these past few days as she was intent on him experiencing a true NYC Christmas.

"Do I have to pull out the picture of you on Santa's lap?" Blair inquired as she forced him inside the limo as he tried to protest having to leave so late. All he had wanted to do was lie in front of the fireplace that evening and make love to her as they had been doing for most of the day already.

He was starting to dread having ever posed for that stupid picture the previous day. She was going to use that as blackmail for the rest of his life, and it would always work. His reputation couldn't take that big of a hit.

"Ice skating," he groaned as they approaching the rink at Rockefeller Center with the famed largely lit tree serving as their backdrop. "You want me to strap two blades to my feet and try to glide around on a slippery surface with other people around that I could possibly injure. Do you know what type of liability suit I'd have on my hands if I so much as nix someone? I can't even skate, Blair."

"I know," she responded as she pulled him towards the rink that was completely empty. He didn't know much about Rockefeller Center's ice skating policies, but he was pretty sure that they didn't rent it out for private events. She must have been reading his mind because she whispered into his ear, "They'll close anything for Chuck Bass."

He chuckled as she guided him forward. She was starting to use his name to get what she wanted. He loved that new piece of information.

"Seriously, Blair, I can't skate," he repeated as he laced up his rented skates and started to venture close to the actual ice. The nerve of her expecting him to use anything that was rented. He felt his stomach do a disgusted flip as he slid his first foot into the skate. He was sure he was going to get some disgusting foot disease from this.

She was already on the ice, gliding like a professional in her very own pair of ice skates that she had brought with for the evening, doing figure eights and skating backwards. Luckily he didn't have to worry about wounding any poor souls on the ice, but he did have to worry about wounding his pride and backside. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to be sore in the morning.

"Don't worry," she assured him as she glided towards him and took his hands as he stepped gingerly onto the ice. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Famous last words," he grinned as he felt himself slip slightly when she began to pull him forward. She stopped quickly and held him tight so that he could regain his balance.

"Okay, we'll take this slow," she stated as she spun around so that he could put his hands on her hips as she began to glide forward so that he could get used to the feel of the ice. His hands held her tighter as she picked up a little bit of speed. She could sense his apprehension by the tightening of his grip on her hips so she slowed down.

She stopped suddenly and spun around again taking her hands in his as he stood awkwardly on the skates. He knew that any sudden movements on his part would send him hurling towards the hard ice. He concluded it was best if he not move a muscle.

Blair began fighting an internal struggle to not laugh at the cute expression of terror on his face when she told him to push off with his right foot. "No," he gritted through his teeth as he tried his hardest to not move an ounce.

"Chuck, I have you. I'm not going to let you fall," she tried to assure him as she shook his hands slightly. She saw him wince at the sudden movement.

"Promise," he gritted out.

"I promise," she nodded, "Move as if you were shuffling across hardwood floored in socked feet."

"Bass men do not shuffle," he growled defensively.

"Well one will today," she chuckled as she waited patiently. One way or another she was going to get him to move. They were on the other side of the ice from where they had started, and she had no intentions of pushing him back. He was either going to try skating, or he was going to crawl on his hands and knees across the ice. If he chose the latter, she had her cell phone in her coat and she intended to use it to collect more blackmailing material.

Chuck groaned as he took a tentative step forward. It was an awkward step but he didn't feel as if he was going to fall down, so he was making progress. Blair was with him with each step he took, gliding backwards in front of him. He slipped a few times, but she was always there to catch him and hold him until he found his balance.

Once he had safely returned to where they had started, he stepped off the ice and instructed her to go do her thing. Clearly she was much more advanced than he was, and he wanted her to enjoy her time on the ice. After looking for some assurance that it was okay that she left him there, she stepped back towards the ice and began gracefully gliding across it. She was like a ballerina on the ice, spinning around and doing simple leaps as she went. She had a gigantic smile on her face each time she went past him.

This was more fun for him than the nerve wracking few minutes he spent on the ice with her. The operator of the rink came to stand next to him to admire the show.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the older man asked.

Chuck nodded his head proudly in confirmation.

"She's really good," he stated, "Has she taken lessons?"

"I don't think so," Chuck replied with a slight frown. Surely she would have mentioned to him if she had.

"She a natural," the man mused as he turned and went back to cleaning up after the long day.

"Of course she is," Chuck smirked to himself, "She's Blair Waldorf."

"Are you finished?" Chuck asked as Blair skated back to him after skating for almost twenty minutes. Her breath was coming out in large gasps, which turned into white clouds as it hit the cold night air.

"Yes," she nodded as she accepted his hand as he helped her off the ice, "That is so much fun. I always feel like I'm flying."

"You looked like you were flying," he added as she sat down and began to unlace her skates, "Have you ever taken lessons?"

"No," she shook her head, "Not unless you count the ones my father gave me. He loved the Ice Capades."

"Of course he did," Chuck smirked.

"Chuck," she scolded him.

"You said it, not me," he defended himself, "I was just agreeing with you."

"I know what you're thinking," she glared at him.

"I wasn't thinking anything other than the fact that he loved the Ice Capades like you said," he responded.

"Do you have a problem with my father being gay?" Blair inquired. There wasn't any hint of an accusation in her voice.

"Of course not," Chuck scoffed, "He's your father."

"Good," she replied as she smiled happily as she stoop up and hugged him.

"Where did this question come from?" he asked curiously as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Do you have a problem with your father being gay?" he asked curiously.

"Not as long as he's happy," she began.

"But," he prompted her as he heard the hesitation in her voice.

"I love my father, and I've come to care a great deal about Roman, but part of me wishes that Daddy would get this out of his system and come home. It sounds stupid when I say it out loud because Eleanor has already remarried and is very happy, but I want my family back to the way it was. Is that so wrong?"

"No," he assured her, "It's perfectly normal for any child that has to deal with divorce. They always want their parents to get back together."

"Sometimes I think that it was my fault that they got divorced. If I could have done something different, been more perfect or more beautiful, he would have stayed," she replied tearfully.

"Blair, you couldn't possibly be more beautiful or perfect," he assured her as he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"For the most part, I know it wasn't my fault," she replied as she inhaled his scent, "But that small little girl that idolized her dad doesn't."

"I know," he replied as he held her close, "If it makes you feel better, I'll never leave you for a model, male or female."

She began laughing at his successful attempt to lighten the mood. "I love you, you motherchucker," she stated as she hit his shoulder.

"You haven't called me that in so long," he grinned widely, "I was beginning to miss it."

"Motherchucker," she whispered into his ear seductively.

"What do you say we go home and have you slip into that Mrs. Claus costume," he responded suggestively.

"You read my mind," she replied as she reached up to kiss him passionately.

**TBC. . . **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Didn't you say that Roman and your father are flying in today?" Chuck inquired as they had a casual breakfast on Christmas Eve morning. "When does their flight land?"

He looked out the window nervously as it was snowing lightly outside. Hopefully it was not enough that it would affect her father's flight plans. He knew Blair would be crushed if she couldn't spend the holiday with her father. She for her part wasn't worried. She had checked with Eugenia first thing that morning to make sure that her father's flight was still on schedule. With any luck, he would be landing in just a few short hours, and she would have no need to worry.

"That depends on when your pilot gets clearance to land," she smirked.

"I don't remember authorizing the use of my private jet to fly to Paris," he eyed her curiously. Since he was the CEO of the company now, all use of the private jet had to be approved by him. He knew he would remember authorizing a trip from Paris to New York City during the holidays, especially on Christmas Eve.

"Oh, but you did," she sung out, "You just didn't know what you were authorizing. I made sure that Eugenia slipped it in with the other last minute paperwork that you had to sign just before you left the office for the holidays."

"You manipulative little b. . ." he hissed. His face turned red in anger. How dare she manipulate him with something like that.

"Careful, Bass," she caught him. She wasn't the least bit worried about his temper. "It's Christmas Eve and Santa is checking his list twice today. You've been such a good boy up until now. I'd hate for your present to not be delivered for vicious name calling."

"Always a game with you," he smirked, his anger melting away instantly. "And since you've just pointed out that it's Christmas Eve, what New York City tradition will we be participating in today?"

"You'll find out later," she eyed him mysteriously.

"How much later?" he pressed. She'd caught him on technicalities enough over the last few days that he wanted to nail down a few specifics.

"We need to be ready to leave the penthouse by three," she responded.

"A.M. or P.M.?" he inquired.

"P.M.," she replied simply.

He looked at his watch and grinned. They had a few hours until he knew that she'd have to start getting dressed. "What will we do with our time until you have to start getting ready?"

"Wouldn't you want to know," she replied with a sly grin on her face that easily matched his.

"That is why I asked," he responded as he pulled her out of her chair and brought her to his lap. She let out a shriek of surprise at his sudden movements but didn't fight his advances as he loosened the silk belt at her waist and open the robe to view her beautifully soft skin.

"Chuck," she moaned as he started caressing her stomach gently. Her eyes rolled back as her head fell with desire. He smirked with pride. He had barely touched her as she was already perched on the ledge.

"Blair," he spoke out, his voice hoarse with his own need for her.

"Hmmmm?" she inquired as she lifted her head slowly to gaze into his smoky eyes.

"Thank you for everything that you've done these past few days," he responded sincerely as he leaned in to gently bit her collarbone, "I used to hate all holidays but not anymore."

"Are you really thanking me for making you sit on Santa's lap?" she chuckled lightly as her lips curved upwards in an amused smile.

"Okay, I could have lived my life without that experience," he laughed out as he pulled away to look into her eyes. He would have hated to miss her playful grin. "But for everything else, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Bass," she assured him as her hands reached out to caress his forearms which were covered in silk. She could still feel the power in them as his muscles tensed under her touch, "I'm just glad that you've enjoyed our efforts."

"Our efforts?" he caught, any playfulness that he felt was suddenly gone. "What do you mean by our efforts?"

"I . . . We . . ." she stammered out. She hadn't wanted him to know that she had help, more to protect the innocent parties than because she wanted all the credit.

"Blair," he groaned, "Who's been helping you?"

"Everyone," she admitted sheepishly. "I thought up the Santa visit, but my mother was able to use her connections at Macy's to arrange the private visit. I knew you'd never agree to stand in line (he nodded his head to confirm that fact). Daddy suggested the show at Radio City and the private carriage ride. Serena suggested the window display tour. Nate mentioned the ice-skating."

"I'm going to kill him," Chuck added when she revealed that nugget of information.

"Lily used her pull with Rockefeller Center to get us the private ice time, and Cyrus suggested today's activity. Eugenia arranged everything, and of course, Arthur was involved as he has to drive us everywhere."

"Yes, that is pretty much everyone," he nodded.

"Oh, and Jenny put together the costumes for today," Blair added.

"The Santa costumes?" he inquired. Blair nodded her head in confirmation. She could see the smoke starting to escape from his ears. He was about ready to blow. "Okay, I've been a good sport about all of this, blindly going wherever you have pointed, but now I'm asking . . . no demanded that you tell me where we're going today," he tried to state as calmly as possible, but his voice faltered at the end as his anger threatened to spill over.

"But then the surprise would be ruined," she pouted as her eyes started to tear.

"Does this really have to be a surprise?" he asked, instantly softening because he hated to see her cry, especially if it was because of something he did or said.

"I guess it doesn't have to be," she conceded as she continued to pout as a single tear rolling down her cheek, "But I was looking forward to seeing the look on your face."

His resolve was now completely gone. She'd won. He could tell she was manipulating the entire conversation right down to the crocodile tear that she shed, but he was going to cave nonetheless. He hated how weak she made him in such the short amount of time they had been together. He really was a sap in love.

"Fine," he grumbled, "I'll go along."

"Yea!" she stated happily as she began clapping her hands together as if she was a small child.

"On one condition," he threw out at the last moment. She stopped cheering immediately. She hadn't except there to be a catch.

"Okay," she agreed hesitantly.

"You have to wear the Mrs. Claus costume all day tomorrow," he responded.

"Okay," she conceded. That wasn't so bad.

"The naughty Mrs. Claus costume," he added as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Chuck, my father is going to be here, and Cyrus and Rufus and Nate," she gasped, her jaw dropping in surprise, "That is not appropriate for their eyes."

"That's the deal," he eyed her mischievously, "I'll let you have your amusement today, but tomorrow it's my turn."

"You're going to hold me to this, aren't you," she realized, "You're really going to make me wear the costume tomorrow. I have a beautiful red Valentino dress already picked out."

"Do we have a deal?" he asked as he extended his hand to her.

"Define all day," she countered. She'd gotten off on a technicality too many times to not lock down the terms.

"From the time we get out of bed in the morning to when we return to it in the evening," he stated. He was grinning like an idiot now, and he knew it. This really was fun.

"Chuck," she whined, "That hardly seems fair."

"You made me sit on Santa's lap," he hissed, "You're getting off easy."

"You win," she frowned as she shook his hand, "It's not like Nate hasn't seen it already."

He was suddenly rethinking his plan. He desperately wanted to punish her for the torment she had put him through the past few days, but he really didn't want to give Nate or any of the other men such an exquisite show. He knew for a fact that his best friend was horniest around the holidays.

He tried to push that little bit of trivia out of his head. She had to pay for making him sit on Santa's lap. This was the best he could come up with without the benefit of time to think it over.

"Now that it is settled, where were we?" he inquired as he lowered his hand to her abdomen again. Until Blair, he was never fascinated by this bit of a woman's anatomy, but he remember an odd thrill that coursed through him when he'd touched her stomach during the whole pregnancy scare she had a few years ago. Now he couldn't get enough. The nape of her neck was still his biggest weakness, but her stomach was a close second. It helped that it was always such a turn on for her as well.

"Chuck, take me back to the bedroom," she moaned as her arms went around his neck to brace herself for the inevitable dash to the bedroom, but he surprised her when he lifted her onto the table instead.

"That doesn't seem plausible," he stated as he hovered over her, "I don't think I'll make it that far."

"Chuck," she moaned as she felt him press against her, the thin barrier of his robe impeding his progress, "Please take me back to the bedroom. This is where our family will be having dinner tomorrow."

"What a turn on that is," he responded darkly against her neck, "Taking you in the same spot where loved ones will be eating. We'll just have to ensure that we are seated in these places at the table."

"I guess the seating chart can be rearranged," she agreed as she felt the silk around his waist disappear to the floor as he slipped into her.

"God, you feel incredible," he marveled as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist allowing him in deeper.

"You don't feel so bad yourself," she teased.

"How can you think I'll ever tire of this?" he inquired as he looked deep into her eyes, trying to penetrate to her soul, "There is no feeling like this on earth."

"Promise," she requested. She wanted to look away but his eyes were hypnotic, drawing her in deeper.

"On my life," he agreed.

* * *

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, get dressed!" she exclaimed as she pushed him back towards their closet while she continued to get herself ready for their adventure for today. He had walked into the bathroom, were she was sitting at the vanity, in nothing more than a Santa hat and a devilish smirk. "We have to leave in ten minutes!"

"I'm sure we can be a little late. Surely they won't start without Santa and Mrs. Claus," he grinned.

"If you want me to wear that naughty Mrs. Claus costume tomorrow, you had better be dressed and standing by the elevator in eight minutes," she scolded him. That threat appeared to be effective as he scrambled out of the bathroom. She'd have to remember that for later.

"Happy," he groaned as she rubbed his heavily padded stomach as she met him at the elevator which chimed to announce the arrival of their surprise guests, Serena, Nate, Jenny, and Eric, all dressed in elfish costumes, Nate looking the most uncomfortable. Talk about perfect timing.

"How come Chuck gets to be Santa?" Nate exclaimed as they stepped out of the elevator.

"This has to be one hell of a good story," Chuck laughed out as he looked at the pointy shoes and green and white striped tights that his best friend was sporting while he was tried his hardest not to trip over the shoes. "Looking good, Nathaniel. If I swung van der Woodsen's way, I'd be all over you right now."

"Trust me, you wouldn't," Eric chimed in as he rolled his eyes.

"How the hell did they get you to dress like that?" Chuck smirked in response to Eric's remark.

"Humphrey over there told me we'd be helping out a good cause," Nate scowled over at Jenny, "She failed to mention that costumes were involved until I showed up at the van der Woodsen apartment. Then Serena and Jenny practically attacked me and made me put this on."

"Too bad I missed it," Chuck laughed out, "And what is this good cause that you're referring to."

Nate opened his month to speak, but Blair quickly silenced him by putting her hand over his mouth.

"Nice try, Santa," Blair smirked as she motioned for everyone to follow her, "Now everyone come with me and grab a bag of toys."

"Are there really toys in those bags?" Chuck inquired as she led everyone to the entertainment room that had been transformed into Santa's 'Toy Shop' for the holidays. He had thought they were props.

"The letters in the mail room are real too," Blair told him as she handed everyone a bag to carry to the elevator, "Some of the letters are so cute."

"Did you steal Santa's mail?" Nate asked as he struggled to lift his bag. Naturally Blair had left the heaviest bag for him. "Isn't that a federal offense?"

"Don't be absurd," Blair rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend. Had he always been this clueless?

"Into the elevator, we'll have to make two trips anyways," Serena stated as she shoved her brother, Jenny and Nate into the elevator with the first load of presents. She, Blair, and Santa would follow with the next load when the elevator returned.

"Blair, can we hurry this up a little," Chuck groaned as he tried to ignore the sweat that was starting to roll down his back, "This costume is really warm."

"Calm down, Bass, you'll be able to cool off in a minute," Blair rolled her eyes at him as they waited patiently for the elevator to open.

"And where exactly are we going with all of these toys?" Chuck inquired as he squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling at his back. There were only a few activities that he believed in sweating for and dressing up as Santa was not one of them.

"Isn't Santa Claus supposed to be a patient, lovable sort of person," Serena mused as they stepped onto the elevator, "Why do I have the sudden urge to elbow this fat man in the stomach?"

"Take your best shot, van der Woodsen," Chuck challenged her, "I'm so heavily padded that I won't feel a thing."

Serena looked for the weakness and accepted the invitation, elbowing him right where the padding ended near his groin.

"I hope you didn't injure anything important," Blair giggled slightly as Chuck doubled over in pain.

"She missed the family jewels," he assured her as he held onto Blair's arm to ride through the pain.

"Damn, that's what I was aiming for," Serena stomped her foot.

"Hands off the jewels, Serena, that's my favorite part of him," Blair exclaimed. Despite the pain, Chuck smiled proudly at her confession.

"Ewwww!" Serena squealed as the elevator doors opened on the lobby.

"What did we miss?" Eric asked as they were waiting patiently for the trio to join them. Chuck was still doubled over in pain. Serena was squealing in disgust, and Blair was trying to keep from laughing.

"Serena has been a very bad girl and has been put on my naughty list," Chuck replied as he stood up finally as the pain began to ease, "Expect a lump of coal in your stocking, van der Woodsen."

"She's been on my naughty list for years," Nate deadpanned.

Everyone laughed as they made their way to Chuck's limo that was waiting for them. Chuck sighed happily at the relief that the cold New York winter air provided him.

Clearly there was one flaw in the day's plan as they tried to fit the six people in the limo along with six massive bags of toys that they had dragged from the penthouse. Fortunately the doorman had the foresight to hail a taxi and Eric and Jenny volunteered to ride with the rest of the toys.

"Where are we?" Chuck asked once the limo stopped and Arthur was helping them unload the sacks from the limo.

"Dude, read the sign," Nate pointed out the sign to his friend, "And everyone thinks I'm the clueless one of the bunch."

Chuck read the very unmistakable sign out loud, "New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell. Blair, what are we doing at a hospital?"

"We are doing a good deed at the children's wing," she explained as they trudged through the snow on their way to the volunteers' entrance.

"Children's wing," he gulped nervously, "Blair, I'm not good with kids."

"You won't have to be," she assured him, smirked at the petrified look on his face, "All you need to do is pass out a few presents, read the children a story, laugh out a few 'Ho, Ho, Ho's' and then we can leave."

"Is it too late to trade costumes with Nathaniel?" he inquired as he eyed his best friend curiously.

"No way, man," Nate scoffed, "If I know you as well as I think I do, you're not wearing any drawers under that suit."

Chuck gave him a confirming look.

"Ew, gross," Jenny squealed, "You can keep that costume when we're done."

"Relax, Humphrey, this is why God invented dry cleaning," Chuck responded casually.

"Come on, Santa, it's time to spread that holiday cheer," Blair stated as she straightened out his beard and slipped on the spectacles onto his face that she had stuffed in her bag before they left.

"Ho, Ho, Ho," he responded sarcastically.

"Behave," she scolded him before she leaned in to kiss him.

"You'll be rewarding me later, right?" he inquired as he allowed her to pull him towards the pediatric wing. She nodded in confirmation as he followed her along like a puppy, anything for her later reward.

* * *

" . . . Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night," Chuck finished the famous Christmas story, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'.

Blair was mesmerized as she listened to him read. His smooth, deep voice perfectly narrated the story. The unruly children that they had first encountered had been captivated by the poem. It was as if his voice was a tranquilizer they all had needed. If it was possible, she fell deeper in love with him as the children cheered his performance. Chuck caught her adoring gaze and smiled warmly.

"I love you," she mouthed silently.

"I love you," he mouthed back.

**TBC. . .**

**Christmas Day is almost here (okay, not really, but in my mind it is). The premiere of Season 3 my Christmas right now. I might even sneak in another chapter on you before the premiere. Hang tight, folks, and don't forget the reviews. Those are my Christmas presents.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Christmas in September. . . I love it!**

After their time at the hospital and a stop at her mother's penthouse to see her father, Chuck and Blair returned to the penthouse to start their very own Christmas traditions.

"Presents tonight," he stated in surprise as they lay out by the fireplace next to the tree in their bedroom. She hadn't let him change out of the Santa costume other than allowing him to remove the wig, beard, and stomach padding. She was still wearing her proper Mrs. Claus costume despite Chuck's efforts to get her to change.

She had planned a campfire style meal complete with s' mores which she managed to ruin when the puffy white ball of sugar caught fire and she freaked out instead of just blowing the flame out like he had suggested.

"We won't have anything to open tomorrow," he stated.

"We'll have plenty to open tomorrow," she assured him, "We still have our gifts from Lily and Serena and Daddy and Mother and . . ."

She seemed to want to continue on so Chuck silenced her with a kiss. "You talk too much, sometimes," he mused as he pulled away. He could still taste the decadent chocolate on her lips from their earlier treat.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," she snickered. He only smirked in response as she pulled away from him and reached towards the tree to give him one of his presents.

"Are these really all from you?" he inquired as he looked at the mound of presents under the tree. He felt suddenly guilty. He hadn't got her nearly as many gifts as she appeared to be giving him. She only nodded. She didn't care how many gifts he'd given her. She only cared that he'd made the effort, which from her conversations with Eugenia told her that he had. It was such a change to when she was with Nate.

New clothes appeared to be the gift of choice, designer business attire for him, and skimpy lingerie for her. After he finished opening his last present, she began cleaning up the wrapping paper mess that they had made, but he surprised her when she had finished gathering all of the paper by disappearing out of the room.

"Chuck," she called out as she went in search of him. She began with the kitchen thinking that perhaps he was looking for some more marshmallows so that they could try their s' mores once again. Then she tried his office, thinking that perhaps he had needed to get one last gift for her out of his wall safe. As she was leaving his office she caught a glint of his red suit out of the corner of her eye as she was going to check the den next.

He was waiting for her expectantly in front of his favorite window. He quickly turned on the snow effect once he realized that she saw him so that the room matched the snow that was falling outside their window.

"You know that tree was blocking my view," she stated as she sauntered towards him.

"I know," he nodded, "That was the game that I was playing."

"I didn't know hide and seek was in your repertoire," she teased.

"If you'd like, we can play peak-a-boo later," he laughed effortlessly.

She loved the sound of his laugh as it came out. Everything about him was effortless now, his smile, his laugh, his use of her favorite three little words . . . I love you. She hoped this was how it was going to be for the rest of their life.

"Is there a reason why we were playing hide and seek?" she inquired as her arms went automatically around his neck.

"Isn't there always a reason for us to play the game," he stated as his arms reflective went around her waist and pulled her closer, "It's because I love you so much."

"What if I hadn't come looking for you?" she purred as his arms caressed her back gently, his fingers tracing her spine through the velvet fabric of her costume.

"You would have eventually," he responded confidently as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck, her vanilla scented perfume tempting him more than she had any right to, "I was prepared to wait as long as it took, even if it was all night. The snow was entertaining me while I waited."

"You have me here," she stated as she return the favor and began nibbling on his neck, "What are you going to do with me?"

A groan escaped from deep within his throat as the possibilities flew through his mind. How he loved this woman. He had to force himself to relax his hold on her, or he'd never follow through on his intended purpose of dragging her away from their bedroom. There was a reason they weren't in that room at the moment as it was too tempting, he had to remind himself.

"I think Santa left you a present," Chuck stated as he motioned his head towards the tree.

"Chuck, there are no presents under that tree," she stated as she looked towards the tree.

All of their presents had been placed under the tree in their bedroom. She gasped as she caught sight of a lone box under the tree. She released him as she curiously made her way towards the tree. She knelt next to the box but didn't reach out to pick it up. She was staring at it intently as if it was going to jump out at her at any moment.

He knelt next to her and took the box in his hand. She flinched as his hand closed around it like she expected it to zap him or something. It wasn't wrapped . . . he hadn't wanted it to be.

She turned and looked at him expectantly as she sat back on her heels, waiting for him to open the box. "We're both very young. While we've acted like adults since we were children, we both have to admit we weren't. It's only now that we are starting to figure out what being an adult actually means," he began as he knelt on both knees in front of her.

She looked at him with a curious expression on her face. She had no idea where he was going with his thought. All she could focus on was the small jewelry box in his hand.

"We come from two different worlds of wealth and privilege, and I don't mean the difference between old money like yours or new money like mine because between the two of us, money is all the same. You grew up in a world where you felt like you had to act like an adult to be interesting to those around you. I grew up in a world where I had to become an adult because there was no one else in my life to take care of me," he explained.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"I love you, Blair," he continued, "I love you more than words or lavish gifts could ever express. This relationship that we have built . . . this life we have built together is one that I'll never be able to tear apart, nor do I want to try. I want to commit myself to you completely. I know now that I can do it. I can say the word commitment without it sounding dirtier than a four letter word ever could. You did that . . . and so much more."

"Chuck," she stated as tears began to fall down her cheeks as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm not proposing," he wanted to clarify as he saw her eyes glance again to the box in his hand. He saw a look of slight relief in her eyes, and he couldn't help but smirk a little. "I'm not saying that I didn't think about it because amazingly enough I did, and I almost went there, but today . . . tonight I want to promise you that one day I will. One day I will ask to be your husband, and I will ask you to be my wife and to share forever with me."

"What I once thought was completely beyond repair, you are putting back together piece by piece. You're healing my heart, Blair," he gasped as the realization hit him as he finally opened the box to reveal a platinum band with two hearts interlocked together, "Will you share forever with me?"

"And the day after, if it's possible," she responded as she nodded her head as she leaned into capture his lips. He blindly took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left hand as they continued to kiss.

The next day all of their family and friends would arrive and they would celebrate the holidays together. She would be teased mercilessly for the costume Chuck would make her wear. Wonderful food would be served and corny stories of holidays past would be shared, but in that moment they spent together nothing else matter. She had done the impossible. His heart was finally healing, and he was able to love . . . because of her.

**I was going to end the story right here, but then I remembered that I haven't even made it to Christmas Day, so stay tuned.**

**A little more drama will be coming in the next few chapters.**

**TBC. . .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Time for Christmas morning and a change in ratings. I hope you all don't mind.**

"Wake up, Charles," Blair whispered into his ear the next morning.

It was so early that the sun hadn't even begun to rise and the opened blinds told her that it was still snowing. In the back of her mind, she hoped it wasn't enough to disrupt her Christmas Day plans.

"Since when do you call me Charles?" he groaned as he tried to clear his head of the fog that his sleep had induced. His head propped up slightly to glance out the window before he fell back against the soft pillow, "And I'm not waking up before that sun does. Whatever it is can wait a few hours."

She smirked in response. She had planned for the grumpy Chuck that morning, almost hoped for it. It made what she had planned that much more fun.

She had woke up an hour earlier and put into motion the last of the Christmas surprises that she had planned for him.

She quickly rolled on top of him so that he could view the Christmas costume that she was wearing. It wasn't the one he had come to love during the past few days. It was a red corset that pushed up her breast just the right amount with a matching pleaded red skirt that vaguely resembled the school girl uniform she used to wear although it was barely long enough to cover her bottom. There were no stockings or Santa hat this time.

"Didn't you want to wake up in the arms of the love of your life in kinky lingerie on Christmas morning?" she whispered into his ear seductively as she leaned herself against his bare chest.

His eyes widen in surprise. How the hell had she known that? He hadn't said it loud enough for her to hear; he had made sure of it.

"A little elf told me," she smirked as she answered his unspoken question, or at least he thought it was an unspoken question. He was still a little woozy from sleep and wasn't sure if he'd said it out loud or not.

"Did Santa betray my secret?" he smiled as his hands began to run along her smooth thighs. Her skin felt if it was on fire as his hands slid higher until he reached the edge of the red La Perla panties that had been a gift from him the previous evening that were covering her beautiful behind. He laughed out at the realization that they had matched her costume perfectly. He let out a low growl as she rolled her hips against him, barely rubbing the erection that seemed to greet them every morning.

"Not that it was too hard to figure out anyways," she mused, "I must say I was a little disappointed by your lack of creativity. I thought you'd come up with something much more difficult to accomplish."

"Spur of the moment," he shrugged slightly as she leaned over him and began to nibble on his collarbone, "You did spring the whole Santa thing on me rather suddenly."

"And if I had suggested it before hand, you would have laughed in my face and had me committed to a psychiatric hospital for insanity," she responded as he gave her ass a gentle squeeze which brought her closer to him.

"Most definitely," he agreed with a nod of his head as he caught her eyes roll back momentarily. She was almost as ready for him as he was for her.

"Merry Christmas, Charles," she whispered as she leaned down to kiss him again.

"Stop calling me that," he growled as he rolled her over suddenly, pinning her arms to her sides as he went.

"That is your name, is it not," she continued to tease. She had no intention of stopping now that she knew that it irritated him so much.

"I'm Chuck Bass, and don't you ever forget it," he demanded with a growl out, "Only those who have influence and authority over me have ever called me that, and you will not be one of them."

"But I do have influence and authority over you," her eyes twinkled in response as she squirmed slightly under his touch, "I have more influence and authority over you than anyone else in your life ever has or ever will."

"You think so, huh," he stated as he pulled her arms up over her head so that he could use one hand to pin them together while his other hand found the laces at the front of her corset to begin loosening it.

Blair could see where his course of action was heading, and she quickly crossed her legs together to impede any progress that he made, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Chuck.

"So you want to play on Christmas morning," he smirked as his hand went to her thighs and began caressing them gently as he leaned in to capture her lips momentarily before he finished his thought, "I have no problem with that. I'll take you by force if you chose."

"Would you really?" she inquired, her eyes showing him the slight fear she felt at of the prospect as she began to struggle out of his strong hold.

He knew he'd never actually do it. He loved her too much for that, but the intrigue of her thinking that he might, raised all sorts of possibilities.

"No," he confirmed, as he finally put her worries to rest, "I would never do that to you. I'd never have to. You are always a willing participant in our extracurricular activities."

She relaxed slightly underneath him, and he felt her legs uncross at the statement.

"Good girl," he smirked as he tapped her thigh lightly as he leaned over to kiss her.

"You are the devil," she grinned into his lips.

"If I'm the devil, and you're in love with me, what does that make you exactly?" he inquired, "The devil's mistress?"

"I am wearing red, am I not?" she prompted. Her respond brought out a laugh from both of them.

"Not for long," he responded as he raised an eyebrow suggestively. He released her wrists completely so the he had the use of both hands to loosen her corset properly. He frowned at the indented lines across her torso, using his lips to try to entice the lines to disappear. She had tied the corset too tight. "You will not be wearing this corset ever again," he announced as he threw the offending garment in the general direction of the fireplace before his hands began to work in rhythm with his lips to smooth out the lines. He'd torch the offending material later.

"I thought you'd like it," she pouted.

"You looked amazing in it," he assured her, "But I hate what it's done to your beautiful skin. We'll be lucky if you don't have bruises. Nothing is worth the pain of that."

"Chuck," she responded as she caressed his chin lovingly. She was genuinely touched by his concern.

"Besides, why hide a beautiful body such as this," he smirked as he grazed her skin gently with both his lips and hands. His trail up to her neck was causing her blood to begin boiling. A thin sheen of sweat broke out unexpectedly and was covering her body. She realized at that moment that he was planning to take things slow. She wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. This was happening much sooner than she had planned. She had wanted to give him his other surprise before she gave into their desire for one another.

"You need to look under the tree," she gasped as his lips kissed the sensitive spot at the hollow of her neck, "Santa came, and you must have been a very good boy considering all that he brought you."

"What are you talking about, Waldorf?" Chuck responded as he mumbled against her skin. He hadn't expected her to say anything at that moment that might impede his efforts as she was as ready for him as he was for her, possibly more so. "Santa didn't leave me anything other than my exquisitely dressed girlfriend in sexy lingerie. That's all I asked for." He looked towards the tree to prove his point, but found a large assortment of wrapped packages under the tree. "What did you do?"

"This wasn't me," she tried to convince him as she took a deep breath to calm herself down, "Santa must be making amends for all those years that he missed."

"Blair," he stated, his voice breaking with each letter of her name as he spoke. His earlier thoughts of making love to her completely forgotten as he sat up and stared at the presents.

"I know you are a non-believer, but this year I want you to believe in the magic of Christmas," she stated as she sat up and stroked his back gently.

He slid out of bed, taking her with him as he sat down on the floor. She had the presence of mind to grab the robe she had left at the edge of the bed and slip it on. He was setting on the floor as naked as he had been when they had gone to bed, his erection a reminder that they would need to make his present unwrapping quick. She suddenly wished she'd saved the present until after he had made love to her. They both needed the release.

"Which present do you want to open first?" she inquired as she reached out to hand him his gifts.

"I'm sorry, Blair, but these will have to wait," he stated as he caught her hand and pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling him. His hands made quick work of her robe as it fell to the floor, "I'm not finished with the first present that Santa left for me."

"Thank god," she moaned as he captured one of her breasts in his lips. She could feel his erection pressed against the lace of her panties. She wished momentarily that she hadn't added that extra garment to her ensemble. Chuck must have read her mind at that moment because he changed their positions so that she was lying out before him while ridding her of the pleated skirt and panties at the same time.

"Merry Christmas, Baby," Chuck stated as he slid into her.

"Oh god," was her only response. He smirked at her reaction with pride. She reached for him instinctively wanted to pulling him closer to her.

The flames from the fireplace that she had lit earlier caused her newly ringed finger to glimmer. The reminder of their promise to each other from the previous evening sent Chuck into overdrive as he began to slam into her with surprising speed. Blair's eyes widen.

Chuck frozen momentarily, afraid that he was hurting her, but she pulled at his shoulder roughly, begging him forward as she moaned for more. She was going to kill him someday, he realized. How she was able to keep up with him when it came to sex was beyond him, but what was even more curious was that she seemed to spur him on more than anyone ever had. He craved her in a way he had craved nothing before.

"Blair," he groaned as she continued to meet each of his thrusts. He knew he was close, but he didn't want to let go unless he knew that she was with him. Their eyes locked as their hands entwined together. "Please say it," he requested.

There was no need to ask for clarification, she needed to say it as much as he needed to hear it, "I love you, Chuck." They both moaned out in unison as they came together.

"Wow," Blair was the first to regain her voice as he collapsed on top of her. Chuck laughed softly as he nodded against her shoulder. Only she could leave him speechless. "That has to be my most favorite Christmas present of all time."

"Mine too," he added hoarsely as he slid out of her. Her very soft sigh of disappointment did not go unnoticed as he rolled to his side. "I need a few minutes before we repeat that gift," he explained as he leaned in to capture her lips.

"Then open the rest of the presents that Santa brought you," she prompted as she pressed her palm to his stomach as she used him as leverage to sit herself up. His muscles contracted at her contact. She looked at him in surprise. He'd never responded to her touch like that before. "You okay?" she inquired.

"You just caught me by surprise," he responded as he kissed the inside of her palm passionately as he realized his desire for her was returning quicker than he had expected. She smirked in amusement as she saw the evidence.

"You're going as the Energizer Bunny for Halloween this year," she stated playfully as she leaned to kiss him, "You just keep going and going and going."

"Only with you," he assured her sincerely, "Only you could inspire the insatiable sexual monster that I have become. I had stamina before you but not the thirst."

"Do you think you can contain your thirst for me long enough to open the presents Santa brought you?" she teased.

"Perhaps if you put that silk robe back on," he stated as he nodded towards the forgotten garment of silk a few feet away as he caressed the softness of her breasts. He heard her moan softly as she reached for the article of clothing he was referencing and slipped it on. She brushed his hands away so that she could fasten the knot around her waist and effectively cover herself. "Which present would you like to open first?"

"Pick for me," he requested as he began to stare at the presents. There must have been fifteen or so under the tree. He was feeling guiltier now than he had the previous evening about the volume of presents he had given her. He'd have to remember to make it up to her on Valentine's Day.

"This one," she stated as she handed him the first gift. He shook it eagerly before he tore into the box like the small child he felt like at the moment.

It was a baseball glove that he remembered wanting when he was six. It brought back a memory of a Yankees baseball game he had gone to with Nate and the Captain. His father was supposed to go with them, but got called away on business before breakfast that morning. He remembered looking to his best friend and wanting a glove like Nathaniel had. He even risked asking his father for one later than evening. He stayed up late waiting for him in eager anticipation of asking for it, but his father either hadn't heard or didn't care because he never had one, until this moment. He slipped his hand into the mitt and began tapping his free hand against it, admiring the sound the leather made.

The second present turned out to be a baseball that Chuck eagerly began to throw against the glove. He wondered for a moment if he should call Nathaniel and ask him to bring his baseball glove along to dinner so they could play catch afterwards. There certainly was enough room in the penthouse for it. Realizing that Blair would probably kill him, he decided to save that idea for a different day.

The third, fourth, and fifth presents were multiple sets of matchbox cars. He and Nate used to play with the stupid things endlessly. He remembered it drove Blair up the wall because she was always trying to get the pair to have tea with her and Serena. His father had thrown all his cars out one afternoon when he had stepped and hurt his foot on one that Chuck had accidently left out.

The sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth presents were G.I. Joe action figures. Again a relic of his childhood play time with Nate that had been discarded by his father after he carelessly forgot to put the toy away. He suddenly remembered that most of his toys had been thrown out in the same fashion even when he had put them away like he was supposed to.

The tenth present was a talking electronic game that Nate had growing up that Chuck secretly had envied. He hadn't bothered to ask for it because by that time Chuck knew not to ask his father for gifts he knew he'd never get. Money was Bart's only gift to Chuck.

The eleventh present was a plastic toy train. He laughed out loud as it was the same train he had envisioned when he snarled at Blair when she suggested he sit on Santa's lap and tell him what he wanted for Christmas.

The twelfth and final present was a small teddy bear. He had never had one as a kid. He remembered teasing Serena and Blair about the massive collection of bears they seemed to have stacked on their beds. He remembered teasing them because he was secretly envious. They had so many, and he never had a single one.

Chuck held the bear out away from him as if it was a screaming baby he didn't know how to hold, and there was a strange expression on his face. Blair thought that he didn't like it, but then he did something that she never thought she'd see in a million years, he hugged the bear tight against his chest, tears streaming down his face. Blair was completely speechless as she watched his reaction.

"How could you possibly know about any of this?" Chuck asked as he pulled her towards him so he could give her a kiss of gratitude, "The cars and the G.I. Joes I could possibly guess, but the baseball glove and the bear. . . nobody knew about those other than perhaps my father. I always wanted them."

"I didn't really," she admitted as she reached up to wipe the tears off his face, "Nate gave me the baseball glove idea. He mentioned something about it and a Yankee game that you went to when you were young. Jenny actually gave me the teddy bear idea. Jokingly she mentioned that I should give you a cabbage patch like her brother's. Serena and I then tried to recall if you ever had so much as a teddy bear. We even asked Nate. He couldn't remember one. From there it was pure coincidence."

"I think I found my new bed buddy," he teased as he pulled both Blair and the bear close to him.

"I am your only bed buddy," she stated possessively as she stood up, pulling him with her, "And I'll happily prove it."

For now, the teddy bear fell to the floor. Later in the morning, Chuck would make sure to find a special place for it, but the passion he felt for Blair at that moment was overwhelming. Even without realizing it, she gave him every Christmas present that he'd ever wanted.

**TBC. . .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Again with the wonderful reviews. . . love them. Thank you so much. I was worried people were losing interest in the story. Now I have incentive to continue.**

"What do you think you're doing?" Chuck asked as he stormed into their bathroom to find her dressed for their Christmas party.

She was sitting at her vanity applying her makeup. He was walking around their room in a pair of black dress pants that he planned to wear that day but had yet to choose a shirt. Although he was currently working himself up to get angry at her, he couldn't help the prideful feeling that developed inside him as she lustful glared at his bare chest. Her eyes were glazing over in the way he knew always worked out well for him. He had to remind himself why he had stormed into the bathroom in the first place. He had been getting dressed when he caught her out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing the red Valentino dress that she had referenced the previous day. In his hand he held up a familiar red piece of velvet. "You agreed to wear this."

"You were joking when we made that deal," she smirked as she glanced at costume he held in his hand, rolling her eyes before she began to apply her mascara.

"No, I wasn't," he laughed out sarcastically, "Put this on now."

"That sounded like an order," she stated angrily as she put her mascara down and rose up to prepare herself for a fight. She was not one of his hired help. She was his girlfriend, and she would never allow herself to be treated in that manner.

"No, it's a demand," he clarified as the lust in her eyes was replaced with the fury his demand had caused. This was going to work out very well for him, he concluded. He was currently trying to decide between angry sex and makeup sex. Both were electric. "I demand that you put this dress on. You made me suffer through the Santa costume yesterday, the petrifying ice skating adventure in Rockefeller Center, the epic walk through New York City to look at window displays, and last but certainly least, you made me sit on Santa's lap. I've done it all with a smile on my face and a caroling song in my heart, but if you don't put this on right now and live up to your end our the deal, I'm locking you in this bathroom until New Years' Day."

"You wouldn't dare," she glared at him as she crossed her arms in a huff. She didn't even think it would be possible for him to lock her in the bathroom. The lock would be on her side of the door.

"Do you honestly want to find out?" he challenged her. His mind was working just as quickly as hers. He knew where the door lock was, but he was pretty sure he could arrange something to barricade her in.

"You are being completely unreasonable," she stomped her foot in anger, her heel clicking sharply on the marbled tile floor. "I did all those things because I love you."

"And I love you just as much," he assured her as he waved the costume at her, "But a deal is a deal, Waldorf."

"But my Valentino dress," she pouted as she smoothed out the material with her hand. She loved the dress she had picked out specifically for this day because it reminded her on of her favorite nights . . . the night he'd given her the Erickson Beamon necklace. Even in her current angry state, thinking back on that night brought a slight smile to her lips. That was the first night that Chuck Bass had sex with the same woman twice on different nights (or rather made love as he insisted on calling it now).

"It will work just as perfectly for New Years' Eve or Valentine's Day," he assured her as he waved the velvet at her once more. His eyes began to sparkle. He knew he was winning this argument. He could see in her eyes that she was caving. Make up sex it would be.

She continued to pout as she turned around with her back to him so that he could lower the zipper of her dress for her. He smirked in victory as he slid the zipper lower, his hands drifting down the spine of her back as he went. He heard a familiar moan as his lips found their way across her shoulder blades as her dress fell to the floor forgotten.

"Chuck, we don't have time for this," she gasped as her hands reached to hold his lips to the back of her neck where he was currently nibbling. He couldn't understand why she was holding him there. . . he had no intention going anywhere. The nape of her neck was his favorite place to nibble.

"Sure we do," he smirked as his hands went to her hips and pulled her tight against him, "Makeup sex is always best right after our fights are resolved."

"We fought for thirty seconds," she laughed lightly as she rocked herself back against him.

"Long enough to make the sex hot enough to be worthy of makeup sex," he smirked as his hands snaked around her waist to hold her even tighter against him, his arousal evident against her backside. They both cried out suddenly at the sensation. He had to relax his grip on her stomach or this was going to be over before they started. That was unacceptable.

"Is this why you pick so many fights with me?" she inquired as she turned into his arms so that she could savor the feeling of her bare skin against his, "So that we can have hot makeup sex?"

"Of course," he whispered darkly, "You don't think that I actually would disagree with the all knowing Blair Waldorf."

"Not if you know what's good for you," she responded as her arms went around his neck as her lips crashed against his.

"So, you'll wear the naughty Mrs. Claus costume?" he inquired as he smiled against her lips.

"A deal is a deal," she nodded as he swept her into his arms and carried her easily to their bed. His pants were quickly discarded into a heap on the floor. He'd have to decide on another pair later as they would wrinkle in the pile they formed, but none of that matter, not as he made love to her.

* * *

Blair scrambled to finish getting ready before the first of their guests was due to arrive. She knew she should have locked herself in the bathroom as she had gotten ready earlier, then he wouldn't have been able see that she wasn't wearing the velvet costume she had promised, and he wouldn't have been able to come in to distract her. Her hair wouldn't be the tangled mess it was thanks to him and her makeup wouldn't need to be taken off and then reapplied. Would she have traded one moment of their fiery romp in bed . . . never. She'd rather be late for her own party than to not have experience that. The things that man did to her.

"Um, B, I think you forgot to change out of your . . . um . . . nightgown," Serena whispered to her friend as she stepped off the elevator with her brother and Jenny in tow.

"No, she did not," Chuck assured his stepsister as he grinned like a fool as he hugged Eric and then awkwardly hugged Jenny.

Both he and Jenny were still trying to figure out what type of relationship they had. In the not so distant past, he had tried to force himself on her, and while she appeared to have accepted the apology that he had belatedly given her, he could still sense the slight bit of fear that she felt when they were in close proximity to each other. If only she knew how horrible he truly felt about that incident, and all of the other similar incidents he'd had over the years.

"Do we even want to know?" Eric inquired curiously.

"It was part of the deal I made with him yesterday," Blair began.

"Nope, on second thought," Eric stated as he held up his hands in surrender, "I really don't want to know. I put up with the sounds through our bedroom walls for just a few weeks. That was bad enough. I don't want to hear details of this kinky little arrangement that you two have made."

"It's nothing bad," Blair blushed furiously. She and Chuck had joked about the times they stayed with Serena's family when they were first together that Eric had probably heard them, but to have him confirm it was mortifying for Blair.

She felt Chuck's hands caress her shoulders in assurance as he offered to take everyone's coats. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed.

"Where are Lily and Rufus?" Blair inquired as she helped Serena and Eric unload the bag full of presents that they had brought.

"They'll be here soon," Jenny stated, "They had a last minute errand to run."

"On Christmas Day," Chuck responded as he joined the trio. He chuckled softly as he caught sight of her bent down, arranging the presents neatly under the tree. Her dress had risen up and was giving Eric a nice view of her backside that he was sure the youngest van der Woodsen didn't appreciate by evidence of his not trying to look. He bent down and kissed her shoulder softly, a small yelp of surprise escaping from her lips.

"Chuck," she scolded quietly as she tried to tell him to behave himself.

"Your virtue is showing, Love," he whispered into her ear as his hand patted her backside lovingly. She growled in response as her hands went to lower the dress to cover herself properly. She concluded that she wasn't going to be able to bend over at all today. Chuck merely laughed as a blush spread from her cheeks to her bosom.

"Can't you keep your hands off her for a minute?" Jenny groaned having caught his affectionate tap.

"You're lucky I don't throw her to the ground right now and have my way with her, Humphrey," he responded, his voice neutral as if he was stating a fact rather than the joke he was actually making.

"There is a mental picture that I didn't need on this holiest of days," Nate stated as he appeared in the room with a large pile of gifts in his arms. His mother would be joining them shortly as she was arranging for the doorman to bring the rest of the presents inside.

"Nathaniel, let me give you a hand," Chuck stated as he reached out to take a few presents from his friend.

"Nice . . . outfit, Blair," Nate stated, struggling to come up with the appropriate word for what she was wearing as his eyes widened in amusement, "Did you lose a bet with Chuck or something?"

"Yes, actually, I think I did," she responded as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"You never wore anything like that when we were dating," he mused.

"You wouldn't have known what to do with her if she had, Nathaniel," Chuck added, slightly annoyed that Nate's lips lingered longer than necessary on Blair's cheek.

"How long is he making you wear that?" Nate chuckled, clearing his throat in amusement as he pulled away having caught his friend's annoyed expression.

"All day," Blair sighed, "Chuck, what happens if I get cold? Can I put a sweater on at least?

"No, we'll just sit you in front of the fireplace for a few moments to warm you up," he stated, "Nothing is going to distract me from your lovely view."

She pouted a little as his hands grazed her shoulder gently. Despite the audience, or perhaps because of it, she felt herself wanting to push him into their bedroom and have her way with him.

He smirked as if he could sense her desire. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek lightly before he turned to their guests and offered them drinks. Blair whimpered slightly at the loss of his body heat against her. Serena gave her an amused look as Nate, Jenny and Eric followed Chuck to the dining room where the drink options had been set out.

"Spill," Serena demanded once the two were alone, "How did he get you into this outfit?"

"It's payback for making him sit on Santa's lap," Blair shrugged.

"Tell me you have photographic proof of that adventure," Serena laughed.

"Of course I do," Blair scoffed, "You forget who you're talking to."

"I want to see," Serena demanded eagerly.

"Don't even think about it, Waldorf," Chuck called from the other room.

"How does he do that?" Serena exclaimed.

"He's Chuck," Blair shrugged, speaking louder than was actually necessary, "He probably has this whole place wired with high tech spy gadgets."

"I heard that," Chuck laughed out.

"I said it loud enough so you should have," she called back. She could hear Chuck's laughter and it brought a smile to her face as she brushed her hair off her shoulder. She was about to join the rest of the group when Serena caught glimmer of her ringed left hand.

"What is this?" Serena exclaimed as she examined the platinum band.

"My Christmas present from Chuck," Blair responded, trying to sound casual even though the look in her eyes told her best friend how ecstatic she was.

Serena pulled her into Chuck's office and closed the door tightly behind her.

"Details," Serena demanded as she took a hold of Blair's hand and inspected the ring closely.

"Oh, my god, Serena," Blair squealed happily, "He surprised me with it last night after our fireplace dinner. He disappeared while I cleaned up from opening our gifts, and when I found him by the window in the living room he turned on the snow. Then he nodded towards the box under the tree, gave this really wonderful speech about how I've helped him put his heart back together . . . and then he promised to one day in the future ask me to marry him."

"B, I'm so happy for you!" Serena squealed as she hugged her best friend, "I know how much you want this."

"I wanted Chuck," Blair corrected her friend, "The rest of this is icing on the cake."

There was a knock on the door that interrupted their discussion.

"Blair, Cyrus and your mother are here," Chuck popped his head into his office, "We should speak with your mother before everyone else arrives."

Blair nodded. As she scrambled to get dressed earlier, Chuck told her that he had hoped the two of them could speak with her mother privately to give her the news before anyone else found out. If she had a negative reaction, at least it wouldn't be as embarrassing to Blair as less people would be around.

Serena saw the serious exchange between the two and slipped out of the office, hugging Chuck quickly at the door. Chuck was caught off guard but he returned her hug.

"You told Serena," he concluded, motioning in the direction of the blonde that had just left, "I thought your mother was going to be the first person we told."

"I didn't tell Serena," she stated defensively as he held out his hand to her so that he could lead her out of the room, "She saw the ring and dragged me in here for the details."

"Which you were more than happy to share," he responded in amusement. She was itching to tell everyone. He could see it in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this today?" Blair inquired as she paused to wrap her arms around his neck while he leaned into her neck to take a whiff of her intoxicating scent, "I can take this ring off right now, and we can wait until after the holidays to tell everyone. Serena can keep it a secret if I ask her to."

"Like hell you can take the ring off," he growled as he bite down on her shoulder gently, "That ring had better not ever leave your finger until we're ready to replace it with a real engagement ring."

"You mean when _you're_ ready," she amended with a teasing stare.

"Don't think that I didn't see the look of relief on your face last night when I told you I wasn't proposing," he chuckled lightly, "Neither one of us is ready for that yet."

"Are we ready to tell my mother?" Blair inquired. In the back of her mind, she was praying that this didn't end her holiday ceasefire with her mother, but she didn't want Chuck to see how nervous she was about this. Commitment had been challenging enough for him.

Chuck nodded as he kissed her softly on the lips. "Let's do this before everyone else arrives."

"I love you, Bass," she stated quickly to give him the little bit of courage she knew he needed at that moment.

"I love you, Waldorf," he grinned as he took her hand and led her to where Eleanor and Cyrus had waited patiently for them as Chuck had requested when the first arrived.

**TBC. . . **

**I realize this is a bad place to end this chapter, but the drama is starting to build inside my head. I wanted to get this out so I have a little time to think through these next few chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Blair, that's an interesting choice of attire," Cyrus stated as he kissed his stepdaughter's cheek as he hugged her. He couldn't hire the smirk of amusement as Eleanor scoffed. She didn't think this was appropriate hosting attire for her only daughter. She's raised her better than that. Clearly Chuck was a bad influent on her prim and proper daughter.

"I made a deal with the devil, and he came to collect," Blair shrugged as she grinned happily towards her boyfriend before she hugged her mother awkwardly. Finally she saw the silver lining in wearing the costume. It clearly annoyed her mother.

"Charles said that you wanted to talk to us about something," her mother stated nervously. Blair couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Chuck's annoyed groaned that someone else was calling him Charles in his home. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"What?" both Chuck and Blair exclaimed in unison.

"No, I'm not pregnant," Blair assured both her mother and a very relieved Chuck, "I take my vitamin every day to ensure that doesn't happen." The look on Chuck's face was priceless as the relief washed over his tense features. She wished she had a camera at that moment. It would almost be as good as his expression on Santa's lap.

"Then what is the big news that you wanted to speak to us about in private?" Eleanor pressed.

"Ms. Waldorf, I love your daughter, very much," Chuck began. He had the entire speech planned out earlier that day, but the words were suddenly erased as Eleanor stood before him staring at him expectantly. He never realized how intimidating Eleanor Waldorf-Rose really was. He felt Blair's hand on his shoulder, gently stroking him in encouragement. He took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts.

"I love your daughter," he repeated, "While I know that it isn't much, everything that is good in me is her. I hope you've noticed the change in me because I know others have. My reputation isn't something that I'm proud of . . . anymore. It's hurt Blair more than anything in this world ever should have. There are days when I wake up with her in my arms, and I want to shake her and tell her to run away because I don't deserve her. I know that better than anyone."

Blair wanted to speak up to assure him that she didn't want better, but he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"I don't deserve her," he repeated as he looked deep within Blair's eyes as he spoke, "But I love her, and I'm working very hard to become a man worthy of her love. If you don't see that yet, I hope that someday you will. Last night I made Blair a promise, and I wanted to tell you about that promise before anyone else found out."

Eleanor's eyes instantly went to her daughter's left hand were she saw the glimmer of the ring on her finger. She knew exactly what Chuck was going to say, and she knew Blair would give her one chance to get this right.

"I promised Blair that one day, in the future, when we're ready that I would ask her to be my wife," Chuck stated with a pronounced sigh of relief as he looked back towards Eleanor, "And I hope that when I do ask her that you and Blair's father will give me your blessing."

"Charles, I know what courage it has taken for you to do this, to tell me about this. I also know that Blair will say that it is totally unnecessary as my opinion will not change her mind, but I want to thank you for the respect that it took," Eleanor stated. Her blood was boiling as internally she was furious, but she knew she couldn't let Blair see that. Despite her objections, Blair was planning her life with this man. If she didn't want to lose her daughter, she had to trust that over time Blair would see that Chuck was as unsuitable of a mate for her daughter as her father had ended up being for her. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm thrilled by this news, but I will support your decision . . . Blair, if this is your decision."

"It is," Blair nodded as she grasped Chuck's hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Charles, I think we should all sit down after the holidays and have a quiet dinner together," Eleanor stated, "Aside from your reputation, I will admit that I do not know that much about you other than how fond of my daughter is of you."

"I'd like that," Chuck nodded. He could see Eleanor was going through the formalities. She didn't want to have dinner with him, but she didn't want Blair to see that. At least she was making an effort to be civil about this. After all, he hadn't expected her to throw her arms around him and welcome him eagerly to the family. "Pick a day, and I'll have my assistant ensure that I'm available."

"Good," Eleanor smiled.

Blair released Chuck's hand so that she could hug her mother. Unlike Chuck, she hadn't seen through her mother's act. She thought her reaction was genuine. Cyrus also was convinced Eleanor's ruse was the real deal. Cyrus took that moment to hug Chuck who was caught by surprise.

"You'll get used to it," Cyrus assured him, "I'm a hugger."

Everyone chuckled as Blair excused both herself and Chuck to have a few moments alone.

"Thank you," Blair stated as she hugged him tightly once the office door was closed behind them.

"I know how much your mother means to you, Blair," he stated as he held her tightly against him. He tried to put the look on Eleanor's face out of his mind as she pressed herself against him. "I will never let your relationship with her be permanently damaged because of me. It was the reason that I reached out to Cyrus in the first place just before Thanksgiving."

"Is it possible to fall even further in love with you?" she mused as she gave him a look of gratitude.

"It must be," he replied as his hands gripped her waist tighter just before she captured his lips, "Because every morning it happens to me."

"Why do I wish that our guests would just leave the penthouse for twenty minutes?" she mumbled against his lips as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Chuck suddenly released her from his arms as if she was on fire and he'd fear that he'd get burned. She was stunned by his sudden movement and almost toppled over as she tried to balance herself on her stiletto heels. He quickly grabbed a hold of her when he feared she'd fall, but as soon as she regained her balance he released her once more. She looked at him and waited for an explanation.

"We cannot do this right now," he responded as he held out a hand to her when she advanced towards him, "You'll never know how much I want to."

"Oh, I can take a pretty good guess," she smirked as she saw the tent forming in his navy dress pants.

Chuck could only shake his head in disgust. She'd given him only the slightest hint of desire and already he was reacting. He felt like a horny fifteen year old walking around high school with a raging hard on all day with only a book bag to hide it. Then Chuck remembered, he'd never tried to hide himself in high school. He wanted the silly girls in his school to see, it made his games all that more interesting. And the girls had seen . . . and giggled and blushed as he choose his daily target and pounced. Only Blair had ever shown the slightest bit of disgust. Naturally that had turned him on even more.

"We're out of control," he groaned as he pulled himself out of his thoughts quickly. His current thought pattern was not helping matters. "Can we go a day without making love?"

"Have we even tried?" she smirked as she stepped towards him again. Neither of them were willing to remembered the torturous few days during her finals at the moment.

"Stay away," he responded as he took a step back. He was getting close to his desk so he knew he'd have to change course if she took another step. She had a predatory look on her face that he'd come to love on every other day but the current one. Sure enough she continued to come closer, but before he could change course as he planned she reached out for edge of his pants and held him so that he couldn't move.

"Waldorf, if you touch me, I'll scream," he threatened her. That only caused her smirk to grow wider.

"Go ahead," she laughed lightly as she released his pants and began to caress his neck with a finger, "I dare you." How he wished her hand would roam lower and help him with the current problem in his pants but she was too intent on torturing him.

"You're such a tease," he growled as she began to nibble at his neck.

"Who's teasing?" she whispered as she began unbuttoning his shirt, "I fully intend to follow through."

"We have a penthouse filling up with guests as we speak," he gasped, his eyes growing wide at the realization that she was serious. His prim and proper girlfriend wanted to make love with their friends and family right outside the office door. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Blair?"

"We're one in the same," she smirked as his hands finally began to respond as they went to her hips and pulled her closer. A groan escaped from his lips at the friction it created as he almost came in his pants right that moment. "I am both the Upper East Side debutant from cotillion and the down and dirty girl who danced for you that night at Victrola. Do you remember that night, Bass?"

"How could I forget?" he responded with a nervous gulp as she began to slide the bottom of her dress upwards to reveal the black lace that she was wearing underneath. He recognized it as one of the gifts he'd given her the previous evening. "It was when I let myself start to fall in love with you."

"That's right," she cooed as she resumed the unbuttoning of his shirt. He wasn't fighting her anymore which made her work that much easier. "It was the night that I truly came to life. You awoke a beast inside of me that night that only you can tame."

"Blair, seriously, there are people right outside that door, and it's not even locked," he stated in one last effort to dissuade her from her current path, "Anyone can come in at any moment."

"Good," she smirked as her hands began to work the buckle of his pants, "That makes this so much more exciting."

A knock on the door had Chuck's eyes growing wide in terror. He feared that whoever was on the other side would walk right in to an embarrassing situation.

"Chuck, your assistant and her family are here," Serena called out from the other side of the door.

"We'll be right there, Serena," Blair called out, her voice not giving away any of the inappropriate things she was trying to do to him before her perfectly painted lips ascended on his neck as her hands lowered his trousers. She smiled at the realization that he wasn't wearing anything under his pants.

"Christ, Blair," he whispered as he felt her touch him finally.

"What can I say, Bass," she mused, "You've woken the beast."

"This is going to be quick, so you had better keep up," he growled softly as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the leather sofa. She gave him an amused little giggle of victory, "And you had better keep the volume down."

"ME!" she laughed out as she felt him slide home. Her eyes closed reflectively at the feeling. This was still the favorite Christmas present either of them would receive that day.

**TBC. . .**

**Okay, I realize the drama didn't really start in this chapter, but it is coming, I promise. I wanted to keep the peace between Blair and her mother because Eleanor would not create a scene during a holiday party.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**As promised, here comes the drama, but I had to squeeze in a cute scene with Eugenia, our favorite executive assistant.**

"Eugenia, I'm so glad you could make it," Blair responded as she greeted Chuck's assistant and her family once they had taken a few moments to make themselves presentable after their escapade in his office. Chuck was grinning like a fool. He might as well have worn a neon sign that said that he'd just had sex, but he didn't care.

"Blair, thank you so much for inviting us," Eugenia responded as she hugged Blair warmly before turning to hug her boss. "The decorations are incredible. You did a fantastic job of decorating on such short notice."

"The jig is up," Chuck sighed. His assistant was trying to play as if she didn't know anything about his Christmas weekend. He had no intentions of letting her off the hook. "I know that it was you that helped Blair arrange everything. And I'm both grateful and a little angry. Really Eugenia, how could you help Blair arrange the morning at Macy's? You had to have known that would end badly."

Eugenia bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Mister Bass, can we go watch it snow?" Eugenia's son, Eddie, inquired eagerly.

"Absolutely," Chuck nodded as he watched the two boys run to the window.

"Mister Bass, you have a little something on your neck," Eugenia responded as she reached out to his collar as Chuck shook her husband's hand in greeting, "Looks like lipstick."

"Blair," he growled as he glared at her. She was blushing vigorously. Eugenia and Cedric were both laughing, "And Eugenia, I mean it, if you don't call me Chuck in my home on Christmas Day, you can forget coming back to work after the start of the new year."

"I'd like to see you try to replace me," Eugenia challenged him.

"See, this is why I like her so much," Blair stated as she reached up and kissed his cheek before she reached out to erase the lipstick from his neck, "She doesn't take your crap anymore than I do."

"Don't I know it," Chuck grumbled before returning his attention to his assistant and her husband, "I thought that you were going to Boston to be with Cedric's family."

"We were looking for an excuse to not go," Cedric responded, "I come from such a large family that it's always such a circus at Christmas."

"And full of drama," Eugenia added, "We just told everyone that my boss would fire me if I didn't accept his invitation to Christmas, and instantly we were off the hook. I didn't realize that you had such a bad reputation."

"I didn't either," Chuck stated in surprise, "I thought I was a pushover. Eugenia, what have you told your family about me?"

Cedric laughed at the playful banter between his wife and her boss. They were so much like siblings that it was comical.

"If you were really looking forward to the circus, I think we can come up with something if you'd like," Chuck stated as he held up Blair's ringed left hand for Eugenia to see.

"Chuck!" Eugenia gasped as she reached out to inspect Blair's ring, "Is this the errand that you had to run a few days ago?"

Chuck nodded as he kissed the top of Blair's head. She beamed back at him. While she knew that Eugenia probably had a hand in the other Christmas presents that she had received, it warmed her heart to know that Chuck had picked out the ring all by himself. "Chuck, we have toys to entertain Eddie and Justin."

The smile in his eyes was hard to miss as he disappeared.

"How did he receive all of our plans?" Eugenia inquired.

"For the most part, he loved them," Blair stated as she caught the glimmer of amusement on Cedric's face. Eugenia had told her husband of their plans. "Santa wasn't the biggest of hits, but I did get him to sit on the poor man's lap."

"Tell me you have proof," Eugenia laughed.

"Absolutely," Blair stated proudly, "I'll show you later."

"Eugenia, I was given a few gifts this morning that I believe your sons will enjoy," Chuck stated as he returned with an arm load of toys, "Would it be alright if I gave them these?"

"Just to play with, I hope," Eugenia stated as her eyes went wide. He had the Matchbox cars, the G.I. Joes, the train, and the electronic game that Santa had brought him. The baseball mitt, ball, and teddy bear were still safely in their bedroom. He had no intention of letting those treasures go.

"To keep," Chuck amended, "That is if you think Santa won't mind me sharing the wealth." He winked at Blair as if asking for permission. She nodded happily.

Cedric and Chuck went to the boys to hand over the gifts. That kept the boys busy while she was able to sneak Eugenia into Chuck's office where Blair had hidden her picture of him with Santa.

"Not a word to anyone, ever," Chuck stated sternly as he found Eugenia and Blair chuckling at the photo.

"This is going to be my computer wallpaper when we get back to the office," Eugenia laughed as she turned the photo back over to Blair.

"Not going to happen," Chuck replied as he was finally able to snatch the photo from Blair before she had a firm grasp on it. Before she could protest he was punching in the code to his wall safe and putting the picture safely inside. He smiled proudly as he kissed her forehead as he walked past.

"I'm so glad I hid another copy somewhere else in our home," Blair stated triumphantly when he got to the door.

He cursed softly as he tensed at her admission. He thought he'd finally gotten rid of her evidence. Blair and Eugenia were both laughing as he rejoined the party.

* * *

"I'm so sorry we're late," Lily stated as she and Rufus arrived later than they had expected, "Traffic was horrible, and we couldn't catch a cab when we needed to."

"It's perfectly okay," Chuck assured them as Lily hugged him warmly before he shook Rufus's hand, "We wouldn't have started without you."

"Blair, that's an interesting . . . um . . . outfit," Rufus stated in amusement.

"Chuck," Lily responded as she lifted a curious eyebrow in his direction. She knew Blair Waldorf would never voluntarily wear as revealing a costume as she currently was for anything other than Halloween.

Chuck could only smirk in response. " A deal is a deal."

Blair glared at him devilishly. She was going to find a way to change clothes if it was the last thing she did today. Her Valentino dress was too beautiful not to share.

"Lily, Blair and I have some happy news to share with you," Chuck stated as he cleared his throat.

"Oh," Lily stated expectantly.

"Let me tell them," Blair pleaded eagerly. She was practically jumping up and down in excitement "You already had your chance twice today."

"Need I remind you that you told Serena," he pointed out.

"Someone please tell us," Lily prompted as the moments of built up anticipation began to drive her over the edge.

"Chuck gave me a promise ring!" Blair exclaimed eagerly as she held out her ringed finger for Lily to see before Chuck had a chance to even formulate the words in his head.

"Congratulations!" Lily stated as she admired the ring, "Charles, this ring is beautiful. I'm so proud of you."

Chuck nodded his appreciation for the compliment.

Lily then put her arms around both Blair and Chuck to pull them into a motherly hug. While she had only been married to Bart for less than a year, she felt as much a mother to Chuck as she did to her own two children, and she never felt prouder of any of her children as she did at that moment.

"Congratulations, you two," Rufus stated as he shook Chuck's hand and hugged Blair awkwardly.

"Charles, your father would be so proud of you," Lily stated as she hugged him again.

Blair saw the tears forming in his eyes as Lily released him and went to hugged him to provide the obviously needed comfort. He hadn't spoken about his father on that day, but she could feel his presence earlier when she'd given Chuck his gifts from Santa.

"That's why we were so late," Lily explained, "I needed to go see Bart today. I've been going to his grave about once a week since the one year anniversary of his death."

"I don't understand," Chuck stated as he shook his head in confusion.

"It's Christmas," Lily explained, "Christmas is a time for family and to remember those that are not with us. The wreath you sent today is lovely."

"Chuck," Blair gasped in surprise as she caressed his shoulder, "Did you send your parents flowers today?"

Chuck nodded as he rested his head against her, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Do you want to go visit them today?" she inquired, "I can have the caterers hold off on serving dinner if you want."

"No," he whispered into her ear, "I want to enjoy my first family Christmas."

"Chuck, they are your family too," she replied as she brushed the tear away from his cheek before caressing his neck in an effort to relieve the unspoken tension he was feeling, "More so than anyone else here."

"I just can't," he replied as he looked into her eyes as more tears threatened to spill.

"Okay," she whispered as she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Come in and enjoy the festivities," Chuck stated to both Lily and Rufus, "If you'll all excuse me for a few minutes."

Blair moved to follow him, but his look told her that he wanted a few minutes alone.

"I'm sorry, Blair," Lily stated as she caught the brunette's frown as she watched Chuck enter his office and shut the door a little harder than was necessary, "I didn't mean to upset him, especially on such a happy day."

"It's not your fault," Blair assured Lily, "He's done very well, better than I expected actually. He was a mess on the anniversary of Bart's death."

"So was I," Lily stated, "Do you think it would be okay if I spoke with him?"

"I don't think it could hurt," Blair responded after giving it a moment of thought. She knew that Chuck had an enormous amount of respect for his adoptive mother. Lily kissed Rufus's cheek and then followed Chuck's path to his office.

"Charles," Lily stated hesitantly as she watched Chuck pour himself a glass of scotch.

"I really don't want to talk about this, Lily," Chuck stated as he took his first sip, the fine liquor burning a path as it trailed down his throat. He wasn't used to the alcohol anymore as he rarely took a drink since he began his relationship with Blair.

"I miss him too," Lily stated.

"I don't miss him," Chuck growled, "Missing him would mean that I cared about him."

"We both know that you did," Lily stated as she took a few steps towards him.

"Stop telling me how I feel," he demanded, his voice full of irritation.

"I'm not telling you how you feel," Lily insisted, "I'm making what you feel okay."

"I hated him," Chuck stated bitterly, "I hated what he was. I hated what he turned me into. I hate him for how he ruined most of my life. I especially hate that even though he refused to acknowledge that today was even a holiday, I wish he was here to celebrate with us because I miss him too."

His shoulders slumped at his confession as he turned away. He refused to allow anyone see him cry, especially Lily.

"And that is okay," Lily stated as she reached out to touch his shoulder before she thought better of it.

"Was anything that you felt for him real?" Chuck inquired as he took another much larger drink of the amber liquid.

"All of it was real," Lily assured him, "I loved your father."

"But before the accident you were going to divorce him," Chuck stated. Lily looked at him in surprise. "I heard you tell Rufus. I told my father to hurry from the airport. He was on his way to try and fix things with you when the accident happened. He died because of me."

"I was angry with him," Lily stated, "In the heat of the moment, yes, I was going to divorce him. Had I given myself time to calm down, I think cooler heads would have prevailed. And the accident was not your fault."

"But Rufus?" Chuck prompted. He completely ignored her last statement as if she hadn't said it.

"I love Rufus, and yes it is different than how I loved your father, but that doesn't make my feelings for Bart any less real," Lily stated.

"I fear that I'll turn into him one day," Chuck admitted, "If I ever lose Blair . . ."

"That's not going to happen," Lily assured him, "Blair loves you. A blind man could see that."

"And my father loved my mother," Chuck stated, "So much so that when she died, he might as well have. Every ounce of love and compassion died when she did. Every ounce of humanity evaporated."

"I know that you think all of that died with him, but it's not true," Lily stated, "Your father loved you. I wish you could see that. He left you his company. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"It says that he had no other option," Chuck responded, "He had nobody else in his life to leave his precious company to. He certainly wasn't going to trust it to that asshole, Jack. He cared more about the damn empire than he did is his own son."

"He built the empire for you," Lily stated, "So that he could give you all the things in life that he didn't have."

"Then he forgot to give me what he did have, a family that he knew loved him," Chuck responded bitterly as he took another drink draining the liquid completely from the glass.

"Charles, I'm trying to help you," Lily stated as she realized she was making his mood worse.

"I appreciate the effort," Chuck responded sincerely as he turned and poured himself another glass.

"I'll go find Blair and tell her that you need her," Lily stated as she turned to leave.

"Please don't," Chuck responded as he paused from taking the next drink, "I don't want to ruin her day with my mood. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay," Lily nodded as she left.

* * *

"Where's Chuck?" Blair asked as Lily appeared.

"He's in his office still," Lily frowned, "I'm sorry, Blair, I think I did make things worse." Rufus had come over to try and comfort Lily as she was on the verge of tears.

"I'll speak with him," Blair stated.

"Please don't," Lily stated as she caught Blair's arm as she turned away, "He doesn't want to ruin your day."

"Then he'll have to get himself together," Blair stated as she took determined steps to confront him.

It was pitch black in Chuck's office when Blair entered. It was quite the contrast to the last time she was in his office alone with him less than thirty minutes earlier. He had turned out the lights and drawn the blinds. She was still able to move effortlessly despite the darkness as the layout was embedded in her mind.

"Go away, Blair," he spoke. He didn't have to see who had entered to know that it was her. She frowned at how cold and devoid of emotion his voice sounded. The walls she had spent the better part of a year knocking down were coming back up. She wouldn't let that happen without a fight.

"No," she refused as she stepped around his desk, blindly feeling her way along his desk to find his chair where she knew he was sitting.

"I don't want to ruin your mood with mine," he grumbled.

"It's too late for that," she replied as she slid into his lap easily. His free arm came around her waist as his other hand lifted his glass to his lips so he could take another sip of his drink. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Blair, I'm sorry, but I'm not in a good mood right now," he stated, "Please just leave me alone."

"If I leave you alone, you're going to stay in your foul mood and ruin everyone's Christmas," she stated as she took the drink out of his hand and set it down on his desk.

"Blair, please," he requested, "Let me have a few minutes alone. Then I'll come out and paste on a happy grin."

"I'd rather you not paste on anything. I prefer a real grin," she responded as she began to nibble on his ear, "And I know just how cheer you up."

"It's not going to work," he responded even though he felt himself responding to her efforts. He tried to push her away. He wanted to stay in his foul mood . . . it was where he was most comfortable. He'd spent most of his life in that place.

"Give me a few moments," she whispered into his ear as she began unbuttoning his shirt as she brushed off his attempts to push her away.

"Blair, we've already tempted fate once today," he stated as his head fell back against his chair as she began to kiss her way down his chest.

"Nobody is coming in here," she responded as she shifted in his chair so that she was now straddling him.

"You did," he pointed out as his hands came around her waist and each resting on one cheek of her velvet clad backside.

"I'm not as smart as everyone else," she whispered as she paused from her ministrations.

"You're smarter than everyone else," he clarified as his hands rose to thread into her auburn curls and pulled her towards him to kiss her passionately.

"Chuck," she moaned as his hands left her hair and began roaming her body as he searched out the hem of her dress to pull it upward.

"Waldorf," he groaned, "I need you . . . as much as I ever have."

"I'm always yours," she assured him.

"Don't ever leave me," he pleaded with her as the velvet was worked upwards. He lifted her arms so that he could draw the fabric over her head. It fell to the floor silently as he began to assault her neck, nipping and biting as he went, his teeth scraping her flesh in a way that would have been painful if anyone other than Chuck had done it.

"I never would," she assured him as she felt him push the lace of her La Perlas aside while scrambling to undo his pants at the same time, "I never could. I love you."

"I love you," he stated as he captured her left hand and drawing her ringed finger into his mouth, his teeth closing around the ring, "Make love to me."

"Of course," she groaned as he lifted her up and carried her to the same leather sofa that he had made love to her earlier. He had realized that he couldn't make love to her in his chair because he couldn't control the situation. His hands were slow and deliberate as he removed the strapless bra before he tore her panties away.

"Chuck," she groaned as he slid in roughly. It had been a good thing that they had made love thirty minutes earlier, or he would have hurt her with the abrupt entry. Had she been able to see, she would have seen that his eyes were completely black with anger and lust. She didn't even try to keep up with his frantic pace even if there was any pattern or rymthm in his movements. He didn't make any effort to silence himself. He cared little about who heard or who could walk in. He only cared about how much he needed her, needed to release himself inside of her.

He would need to apologize later to their guests but especially to her. He was hurting her. He was pushing too hard and moving too quick, and he knew it, but he couldn't slow himself down. He needed a release, one that only she could provide.

Blair felt the moisture on her shoulder before she could identify what it was after they had finished making love. He was crying.

"I'm so sorry," he wept as he rolled off of her suddenly and fell to the floor next to the sofa with a thud. He quickly curled himself into a ball as he rocked gently. Blair reached out for the lamp that was on the desk next to the sofa to turn it on.

"Chuck," she gasped as her heart broke at the sight before her when the light finally illuminated him to her. She went to touch his shoulder to comfort him but he jumped at the contact and crawled away from her before returned to his tucked up ball.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked softly as she knelt before him but didn't touch him this time. His eyes were wide with horror, but she didn't understand what was so terrifying.

"I'm not the man that you think I am," he whispered softly as he continued to rock himself back and forth as he stared out into space.

"You're Chuck Bass," she stated as she reached out to touch his knee tentatively. He jumped again at her touch but didn't scramble away as he had before.

"I've taken women by force before," he whispered angrily, "Like I just took you now."

"That wasn't by force, Chuck," she tried to assure him, "You know I'm always a willing participate in our extracurricular activities."

"I hurt you," he stated, his voice breaking with the pain he felt in his heart as it overwhelmed him.

"No, you didn't," she assured him as she caressed his thigh gently as she tried to coax him out of the tight ball he was still in.

"You should be running as far away from me as you can," he stated as he finally allowed himself to look into her eyes, "This body is that of a rapist."

"Chuck," she gasped at the harshness of his words.

"Please leave me, Blair," he requested, his voice choking on the sobs, "Give me back that ring and leave my life. I'll only hurt you if you stay."

"You don't mean that," she stated as she tried to fight the tears that threatened to spill.

"I'm irreplaceably damaged, Blair," he replied, "I can fool us both for awhile, but we both know that I'll hurt you in the end. Please, just leave me before I do."

"I'm not leaving you, Chuck," she stated as she reached out to caress his face. His lips were trembling as he was about to crumble at any moment. "I'm never leaving you. I love you."

"How could you possibly love me?" he sobbed as she took him into her arms and cradled him into to her. He began to cry into her chest. "You know what I'm capable of."

"I've always known what you're capable of," she assured him as she allowed her tears to fall, "But I also know how warm and tender you can be, like the night you took my virginity in the back of your limo. Nobody could have been more patient and gentle as you were with me. Do you remember how you asked me if I was sure that you were what I wanted? Do you remember how restrained and careful with me, like I was a porcelain doll that might break. I kept pushing to go faster, but you wouldn't let me. You wanted to make sure that it was special for me.

"Even when Nate thought I was a virgin, he was rough and forceful and god it would have hurt. You were everything that I needed and so much more. I'm so happy that you were my first lover. I would have joined a convent after my experience with Nate if it hadn't been for you."

"You're not Catholic," he sniffled as he tried to laugh.

"I would have converted," she quipped as she stroked his hair. He chuckled lightly against her skin. "Now, no more of this crap about me leaving you. It's not going to happen."

She felt him nod his agreement as his lips began to trace random patterns across her chest before he took one dusty rose peak into his mouth working it expertly. Her fingernails scraped his scalp gently as her head rolled back in pleasure.

"Let me make it up to you for the rough way I treated you minutes earlier," he begged as he turned his attention to her other breast.

"You don't have anything to make up for," she assured him as he lowered her to the soft carpet and hovered above her.

"Yes, I do," he assured her as her hands went to his hips and tried to lower him to her, "You have tried to give me the best holiday, and I ruined it with all of this shit."

"You haven't ruined anything," she assured him as she continued to try and coax him to give into her.

"Then we should get dressed and get back to the party," he stated. His eyes were shining mysteriously as if he was teasing her as he moved to get up.

"Not until you screw me, Bass," she scolded him louder than she had intended. Her heart frozen at the realization that she was sure that her family had heard that.

He burst out in laughter as he lowered himself to her finally. She kept her head buried into his neck completely mortified as he made love to her. She wouldn't be able to show her face in front of her family and friends ever again.

"I guess there are two rooms in this house that I need to sound proof," he smirked as they began to redress.

Blair was frowning at the realization that he had torn her panties earlier when he removed them. She wouldn't be able to wear them. To top off the mortification that she already felt at having to face them after her loud proclamation, she now had to do it sans underwear.

"I'll go out and distract everyone while you slip into the bedroom," he offered as he figured out her dilemma, "I'll even let you slip into the Valentino. You've been a good sport about this, and you deserve a reward."

"It's the least you can do, Bass," she replied as she waved the garment at him, "You did tear the La Perla. I expect you to replace them."

"Absolutely," he nodded as he gave her one last kiss before he slipped out of his office and began distracting their friends and family. Blair waited until she was sure he had everyone's attention before she followed his lead and made her way hastily to their bedroom.

"Ms. Waldorf, what does screw mean?" Eddie asked as he caught her in the hallway to her bedroom. Apparently Chuck had missed one guest. Everyone turned their heads at Eddie's question.

"You'll find out in about ten years," Blair stated as she turned beet red before she pushed the little boy aside and ran to her bedroom before she could hear the room full of guest burst out in laughter. She was determined not to come out for the rest of the day, even in the Valentino.

**TBC. . .**

**Drama . . . Too much or not enough? Let me know what you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Blair, Baby, dinner is ready to be served and our guests are asking for you," Chuck stated as he stepped cautiously into their bedroom. He had expected to be dodging stiletto heals as he entered. Instead she was curled up in their bed watching her favorite Audrey Hepburn movie in a pair of his silk pajamas with the bedcovers pulled up to her shoulders.

"I'm not going out there," Blair stated as her face still blushed crimson.

"So what if they heard us making love," he scoffed as he crawled on to their bed to lay next to her, nuzzling her neck gently, "It's not like it's some big secret. Nobody thinks you're still a virgin. Most of them subscribe to Gossip Girl."

"A six year old asked me what screw meant," she snapped as she twisted her head almost violently to glare at him.

Chuck bit his lip to keep from laughing. "He's seven actually, he had a birthday a few weeks ago. We sent him tickets to a Giants game remember . . . besides he will find out eventually."

"This isn't funny," she stated as she slapped him roughly, "My father heard us."

"Yes, he did," Chuck confirmed. Her mortification grew ten fold as she hit him again. "So what? We are consenting adults in our own home. We should be able to do it whenever and wherever we like."

"I'm not going out there," she repeated, "So you might as well go back and play host because you'll be doing it solo for the rest of the day."

"Please," he replied as he gave her his best puppy dog look.

"Not going to work," Blair stated as she rolled her eyes although she felt herself almost cave to his wishes. There was still a hint of sadness in his eyes from earlier. She could see that he wasn't doing as well as he pretended he was. Nobody else would see it but her.

"Fine, I'll bring our guests to you," he stated as he turned away from her as he threw his hands up in exasperation as he got off the bed.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, you will do no such thing," Blair stated as she threw off the bed covers and hastily went to stand before him pointing a finger at him in scolded.

Chuck threw her over his shoulder and carried her into their closet where her Valentino dress was waiting. She let out a yelp in surprise, but she had made sure it wasn't loud enough for anyone other than Chuck to hear. She'd had enough humiliation for one day.

"Get dressed," he commanded her as he set her down on her feet before he stood in the doorway to their closet, which cut off her escape path.

"Forget it," she hissed.

"Then I'm going to bring everyone in here," he stated as he turned around and took a few steps towards their bedroom door.

"Wait," she called out to him as she simultaneously began to unbutton the buttons on his pajamas. She quickly realized that she'd lost this battle, and she wasn't about to let anyone see their bedroom. That was their private domain. There had been a reason she'd never shown it to anyone.

Chuck smirked as he turned around to see her getting changed. He couldn't help the lustful gaze that formed in his eyes as he stared at her nude form.

"Don't even think about it," she snapped as she caught him watching at her.

"I can't help myself from thinking about it. I am still Chuck Bass," he confessed, "But I promise I won't act on it. Three times in the span of one hour is enough . . . for now."

"Will you zip me up?" she asked as she slid into the dress and turned her back to him so that he could help her.

"Are you sure you trust me?" he inquired playfully as he stepped forward.

"Right now there is nobody that I trust more," she smirked, "Because if you did try something, I'd put you out of commission for a month. I can assure you that I wouldn't miss like Serena did yesterday."

"But I thought you loved my family jewels," he pouted as he zipped her dress up quickly before he had any improper thoughts to do otherwise. She sounded very serious about following through on her threat.

"Not right now, I don't," she scolded him, "They've gotten me into too much trouble today."

He was still pouting as she pushed him out of the bedroom. Thankfully nobody said one word about what had happened earlier in Chuck's office. Instead, everyone commented on how much they loved the dress that she had slipped into.

Blair played the role of hostess perfectly as she put the incident with her and Chuck behind her for the moment. He'd pay for it later, but for now she dutifully sat by him as dinner was served. He gave her a playful glance as he gestured towards their seats at the table. She blushed profusely at his reminder of their activity from the previous day as she kicked his shin under the table. He yelped in pain but although everyone heard him, nobody made mention of what was going on.

* * *

"Blair, can I talk to you for a moment, in private," Nate asked as he pulled on Blair's arm once dinner had finished and everyone was gathering around the tree to begin opening the massive amount of presents underneath it.

"Now?" she pressed. He should know how much she loved this part of Christmas.

"Please," he requested as he motioned for Chuck to follow them. Chuck looked at him curiously as he excused himself from the conversation that he was having with Roman and Cyrus.

"What is it?" Blair inquired once they were in the den. Nate couldn't bear to bring them into Chuck's office after hearing what had happened earlier.

"I just wanted to explain why I didn't get Blair anything for Christmas," Nate stated.

"Why not?" Blair inquired in surprise. Chuck smirked slightly at the pout that was forming on her lips. She was so adorable when she reverted back to her childhood. He hoped that one day their daughter would inherit her pout.

"I'm sorry, but I just didn't feel that it was appropriate this year," Nate began, "You're with Chuck now, and I want you to know that I respect that."

"That's very kind of you, Nathaniel, but if you really wanted to get Blair a present you could have," Chuck responded, "I wouldn't have minded. We are all still friends after all."

"I tried," Nate insisted, "But everything I thought about getting her was something that a boyfriend would give his girlfriend. I'm sorry, Blair. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," Blair assured him as she worked on getting her pout to disappear, "I'm however a little disappointed that I'll be getting one less gift this year."

"I'm sorry," Nate responded sheepishly.

"Since we're all here," Chuck stated nervously, "Blair and I have something to tell you."

Blair looked at Chuck curiously. She had no clue what he might be talking about.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Nate gulped nervously.

"Why does everyone think that I'm pregnant? First my mother and now you," Blair asked as she looked down at her flat stomach, "Do I look pregnant or something? Am I bloated?"

"You're perfect like always," Chuck assured her as he nuzzled her neck playfully.

"Then what is it?" Nate prompted, rolling his eyes at the moment of affection Chuck was giving Blair. He may respect that Chuck had won the battle for Blair's heart, but did he have to rub it in.

"I gave Blair a promise ring," Chuck stated as he help out her ringed hand to show his best friend.

"A promise for what?" Nate asked in clueless confusion. Blair rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. She used to find this endearing for some reason.

"I promised Blair that in the future, when we are both ready, that I would ask her to marry me," Chuck clarified.

Nate's eyes grew wide as Chuck's words sunk in. "That's a really big step for you, Buddy. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I am," Chuck nodded, "I love this woman more than anything, and I want her to know that I do see this in our future. I see myself as her husband and perhaps someday even further down the road . . . a father to her children."

It was Blair's turn to have her eyes widen in surprise. She was getting used to him talk about their future and his commitment to her, but children. That was something totally new and unexpected. "In the distant future," she added nervously.

"I shouldn't have said that, should I," Chuck concluded as he caught her stunned expression.

"Children," she stammered out.

"It's too soon," he stated. Neither had realized that Nate had slinked out of the room.

"Children," she repeated. She was nearly trembling as she said the word.

"Why does it sound like a dirty four letter word to you right now?" he inquired as he put his hands on her hips.

"Because until just a few months ago, love and wife were to you," she replied, "You don't even like children."

"It's not that I don't like children," he stated defensively, "I'm afraid of them. There is a world of difference."

"You see children in our future," she summarized, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"In the distant future, yes," he nodded, "Like six or seven years from now."

"Wow," she responded.

"It's too soon," he repeated his previous statement.

"I'm still getting used to us being in a committed, monogamous relationship, which is a giant leap for you," she stated, "Maybe we should curb the children talk for awhile, like until after we've been married for six months."

"Fair enough," he agreed as he pulled her close and kissed her, "But please know that I am thinking about this. I told you last night that you're healing my heart. I think that it means that one day it will be enough for us to have the fairytale life . . . the marriage, the kids, and everything else that our heart desires." His lips then descended on hers as his tongue sought out hers. He moaned hungrily against her lips.

"Careful, Bass, I'm still pissed at you for what happened earlier," she replied as she pulled away when he tried to pull her closer to him, the beginnings of his erection pressing against her thigh. "I still don't see a problem with putting you out of commission for a month."

"Remember, Baby, if you put me out of commission for a month, you're out of commission as well," he reminded her, "There are only so many ways I can please you without my crown jewel."

"You're such a Basshole sometimes," she laughed as they rejoined their guests in the main room where two piles of presents were awaiting them.

Eddie and Justin had taken to distributing the presents to everyone before they happily tore into the ones that Blair had purchased for them just in case Eugenia had come through and accepted her invitation like she had hoped.

**TBC . . .**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Children," Blair mumbled once the last of their party guests had left for the evening. She had turned around upon seeing the last guest off to see that the main room and dining area were in shambles. She knew that if she cared to look further, the den and the entertainment room were no less messy. Thank goodness for maid service she thought as she bent down to pick up several pieces of wrapping paper that were still left over from the great gift exchange.

She smiled as she looked over at Chuck's pile of gifts. He'd had made out like a bandit this year. For this being his first real Christmas, he had been more than a little overwhelmed by the generosity of the people in his life. Nathaniel had always come through for him with the one Christmas gift that he received each year, and occasionally if Blair and Chuck were on speaking terms during the holidays she would give him one as well, but nobody else ever had. For him to get so many gifts today had been overwhelming for him. He was going to make sure that Eugenia sent proper thank you notes to everyone as soon as they returned from the holiday break.

"What was that, Blair?" Chuck inquired as he stepped up behind her and gathered her into his arms so that he could pull her close while effectively stopping her from cleaning up. He knew how much the colossal mess was bothering her, but Eugenia had told him that she had hired people to come in the next day to clean it up so she'd only have to deal with it for the rest of the day. If he had his way, they'd be making their way the bedroom so she wouldn't have to see the mess for the rest of the evening.

"Nothing," she responded, trying to cover up what she said.

He smirked in response. He'd heard what she said, but he wanted to give her a way out of the conversation if she wasn't comfortable speaking about it. He knew that he needed to give her time to process that new information. In reality, he knew that he needed it as well. Perhaps they were moving a little too fast.

"I know I haven't mentioned it, but you look beautiful in this Valentino," he stated as he kissed her bare shoulder. He could feel her shiver in his arms and smirked because he knew that she wasn't responding to any chill in the air.

"Thank you," she whispered softly as she molded herself against him as she dropped the paper still in her hands.

"And I am very sorry about what happened in our office. I promise to call the contractors first thing in the morning to set up time for them to soundproof our bedroom, the office, and any other room that you may feel the need to ravish me in before we host our next party," he responded as his lips found the nape of her neck.

She turned around in his arms and slapped him upside the back of his head.

"Ouch, Blair that hurt," Chuck stated as he released her and began to rub his head.

"It was supposed to," she snapped, "That outburst you caused was humiliating."

"Nobody said a word about it," he stated defensively.

"They were still thinking about it," she stated as she slapped him again, this time on his shoulder.

"Stop abusing me," he stated as he captured her wrists and pinned them to her sides as he took a step closer to her so that he was pressed up against her. They both moaned slightly at the sudden friction, but he could see that Blair was trying to ignore the sensation as she was still fired up about what had happened.

"During our next party, I am locking that office door so that nobody can go in, including us," she stated forcefully.

"Okay," he agreed.

He was pretty sure that wouldn't stop them. They'd find somewhere else to ravish each other. It was the nature of their relationship. While their conversations could rival those of the best and brightest intellectual minds of their generation, they were also two incredibly passionate people who were incredibly passionate with each other. He'd realized that very early on. She on the other hand was convinced that after the honeymoon phase finally wore off, their sex life would calm down.

"At least I got to wear my Valentino dress," she stated as she pulled away so that she could spin around like a ballerina, her dress flaring out as she went, "I would have been disappointed if I hadn't."

"I know," he nodded. While he had told her she'd have to wear the costume all day, he had never intended to follow through. Her mind worked just like his. He knew she'd figure out some way to convince him that she could change. He just never thought it would be because she publicly humiliated herself.

"Are you okay?" she inquired as she caught him deep in thought for a moment. Her eyes conveyed the concern she felt. She hadn't forgotten about what had happened in his office before her embarrassing outburst.

"Not really," he admitted as he shook his head. He knew that she could see that his mind was drifting back to the depression he had felt earlier that day, "I put on a brave face for you today, but inside I'm still a mess. I didn't expect today to be so hard."

"Maybe we should have taken a tropical vacation away from our family and friends," she concluded. After all, it had been his conversation with Lily that triggered his depression.

"No," he shook his head, "I loved our New York Christmas. I hope we make this a holiday tradition."

"I think next year my father hopes to have a Parisian Christmas," she frowned, "He was talking on and on today about how much he'd wished that we had joined him and Roman at home in the vineyard like I had originally planned."

"I thought you said we were going to have a tropical vacation," he replied.

"After Christmas, yes," she nodded, "We were going to fly to Fiji after we finished celebrating."

"Maybe we can work out a compromise," he offered, "Christmas one year in New York City, the next in France, and then the following year on some exotic beach in paradise."

"That's three Christmases you're planning," she pointed out.

"Well, we've already done the first one," he amended, "We've got two left before we can get back to the New York Christmas once again."

"You really are planning our future, aren't you," she stated proudly.

"More like hoping for the future," he offered as he took her left hand and gave it a gentle kiss, "I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it."

"Chuck Bass, keeping a promise," she teased as she reached out to hug him, "That will be a first."

"There have been a lot of firsts for the both of us," he pointed out as he pulled her closer to him.

"If you start listing them all, we'll be here for days," she smirked, "And I for one can think of a more useful way to spend our time."

"Blair Waldorf, are you trying to seduce me?" Chuck inquired with his best southern accent. Blair couldn't help but giggle. He sounded more British than southern.

"Why, yes, Mister Bass, I believe I am," she replied, trying to mimic his accent without the British twinge.

He cringed at her attempt, "You sound Canadian."

"Canadian!" she squealed as she slapped him once more, "At least I don't sound British."

"I love you," he stated as he caught her wrists again. That was three times she'd slapped in less than five minutes. Even though they were meant to be playful (well the slap to the head wasn't) he knew he'd start to bruise if she kept up with her abuse.

"I love you too," she replied as she tried to free her arms, "Will you be okay? I had hoped that today would be the cherry on top of your perfect Christmas. It was anything but."

"Parts of it were perfect," he replied as his lips turned upwards in the beginnings of a smile, "The part where you woke me up was perfect in that sexy piece of fabric you tried to pass off as lingerie."

"I'll happily go put it back on, if it will keep a smile to your face," she stated.

"Can't," he shook his head, "I flambéed it while you were applying your makeup this morning, while you tried to sneak out of wearing Mrs. Claus's costume."

"How could you do that?" she shrieked.

"It marked your skin!" he exclaimed in contempt for the damage it had caused. He'd seen the faint beginnings of bruises earlier as they made love in his office. If he'd been in a different mood, he would have addressed them then. "That is unacceptable. The only thing that should mark your skin is me."

"Should I be getting a tattoo of your name across my stomach so that you can mark your territory?" she teased as his touch against her sides began tickling.

"I have my own ways of marking you," he stated as he began to lightly suck at her neck.

"A hickey," she smirked as she lightly shoved him away, "That's so tacky."

"Chuck Bass is anything but tacky," he stated defensively as he pulled her to him roughly.

"So true," she agreed as she kissed him, "And for the record, you have left your marks. I feel them every day, the feel of your hands skimming my skin, your lips grazing my body, your flesh pressed against mine. Those are the marks that I cherish most. When I'm in class and my mind wanders, it always wanders to you and our mornings, noons, and nights spent together."

"You're never going to have your fill of me," he stated proudly as their bodies pressed against each other. Her hands were still at her sides as he refusing to relinquish any hold he had on her. "I know you keep waiting for this honeymoon period of ours to end, but it's not going to happen. This is who we are, Blair."

"I'm starting to realize that," she nodded as she felt them begin to sway against each other. Her breathing was beginning to quicken as the fire within her began to spark to life.

"If you wanted to dance, Blair, all you had to do was ask," he stated as she put her arms around his neck as he began to guide her around the living room to an imaginary sound. Her eyes closed as she took in the moment. Somehow this felt more intimate than the moments they shared in his office earlier. When she looked into his eyes, the pain from earlier seemed to be melting away with each moment she spent in his arms.

As he swept her passed the stereo, he quickly turned it on so that they had actual music to listen to. Bing Crosby's 'White Christmas' began to play. He smiled as he looked out their window. It was still snowing lightly. His Christmas felt complete. His heart felt as if it was on the mend. He had things to work through, but he'd get through them with Blair at his side.

As the song ended, Chuck released her and guided her towards their bedroom. "Now go put that Mrs. Claus costume back on. Santa has had a long day of distributing presents, and he wants you to help him recuperate."

Blair laughed before she happily complied. She would make sure that their holiday traditions always included the costume. She loved what it brought out in him.

**The End . . . for now anyways. You all know me better than that. I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to.**


End file.
